Wiped Away
by MTVicesk8r
Summary: “Noo!” Edward bellowed as my gaze met with Camille’s. One glance; that was all it took. I felt my memory being wiped away as Camille worked her supernatural powers.
1. Too Good to Last

_Author's note: Takes place at the beginning of Breaking Dawn... If you have any questions please leave a review asking it and i'l clarify it in the next chapter. Please R&R! Be** BRUTAL**. Thanks. 3 MTVicesk8r_

**Wiped Away Chapter 1: Too Good to Last**

_Night before the wedding at Bella's house…_

I glanced down at the shimmering ring on my finger, feeling a wave of uncertainness as well as anticipation wash over me.

If I were engaged to anyone else, I probably would have already called off the wedding, but since it was Edward, I didn't have the heart, or desire to. As much as I hated the concept of marriage, I still wanted to be linked with Edward in any way possible.

"Are you having second thoughts, Bella? I don't want you to walk down the aisle if you're unsure about this," Edward told me. This was probably the millionth time I'd heard him say that line since I accepted his proposal.

I shook my head fiercely, "No, of course not. I'm just nervous for tomorrow." It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the whole truth either.

"That's understandable, it being our wedding and all," Edward murmured, reaching down to stroke my cheek. He was obviously trying to hide his relief, but I could tell that it was still there.

"Edward! It's time to let go of Bella!" Alice chirped as she unexpectedly flew through my window, "We all know you guys are in love and hate being away from each other even for a second, but Bella must get her rest! She has a huge day ahead of her tomorrow!"

"Alice it's still early, I'm not tired yet," I said, trying to keep the wariness out of my voice.

"Bella, it's a quarter to twelve, I think it's time to hit the sack," Alice said. It was already almost twelve? I swear it was only eight! Where did all the time go when I was with Edward?

"Time really flies when I'm with you," Edward smiled, speaking my exact thoughts.

"Good thing we'll have forever," I reply as his lips press against mine. I realized that this was going to be our last kiss before I left behind Isabella Swan and became Bella Cullen. He must have realized this too, because he deepened the kiss. Always too soon, he pulled away and stood up wistfully.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"Love you too," I mouthed back and he jumped out the window with unconscious grace.

As soon as Alice knew he was a safe distance away, Alice started telling me about the plans for tomorrow.

"I'll be at your house at seven thirty sharp tomorrow. Sleep well," she whispered and she mimicked Edward's jump out the window.

I closed my eyes, hoping that I'd drift off into dreamland, but you can't force sleep. It was hard to fall asleep without Edward's beautiful humming in the background. I sighed, as I settled for the second best thing. Reaching over to grab my iPod, I played the playlist Edward made me that included my lullaby.

After at least five songs, I finally felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I felt as if I was dreaming, but for some reason, I knew I wasn't in full sleep mode yet. Suddenly, I heard my bedroom window creak open. Edward must have come back. Too tired to open my eyes, I remained in the same position, breathing evenly in and out.

A cool hand brushed my hair off my face, and it confirmed that it was indeed Edward that had returned. I sighed contently, knowing that now that Edward was by my side, I'd have no trouble falling asleep.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Miss Swan," an unfamiliar voice said. The voice was one that surely must have been a vampire's. The enchanting tone was now unmistakable to me. For a second I pondered this, until I realized that my assumptions had not been correct. This was _not_ Edward beside me.

My eyes flew open, and they stung with dryness. Immediately, I reclosed them, trying to gain back some moisture in them.

"Bella!" Edward said breathlessly as I felt a breeze whoosh by me. Edward had bolted into my room with lightning speed. This time, I managed to open my eyes. He stood in front of me, blocking my view of whoever was in my room. "No matter what you do, do not open your eyes. Trust me."

I closed them, trying to figure out what was going on with my other four senses.

"How nice to see you again, Edward," the mysterious voice cackled. "You do know that you're presence here as Bella's little body guard will not save her, don't you?"

"Yes it will, Camille," Edward hissed, "Bella, the person before us is a vampire," I nodded, I had been expecting that. So there another vampire out there that wanted to eat me? Same old, same old. "She has a special ability to wipe away memories when you make eye contact with her," he continued. I nodded again, slowly beginning to understand. Point made, do not make eye contact with the mysterious vampire in front of me.

"Victoria was like my sister. Before she left on her conquest to kill you, I promised her that if she failed, which we did not expect, I'd wipe your memory," Camille clarified. So this was her revenge, to wipe my memory, that didn't seem too terrible. At least it didn't involve anybody getting killed or anything.

I sighed in relief, eyes still closed. I guess wiping my memory wasn't so bad. For once, only I would be the one to get hurt, instead of the ones I loved around me. Camille must have sensed my sudden calmness, as she continued her speech.

"Oh, but dear Bella, I believe that you have forgotten another factor that comes in with my memory wiping package. Don't you want to keep your memories with your beloved Edward? Do you realize that I'll wipe away_ all_ your current relationships with everyone you know too? That you'll forget _everything _you've ever done and _everyone_ you've ever met? You won't even remember your own name," Camille sneered. "All your memories of Edward will be gone in a second. You will no longer be in love with him. In one glance, Edward's reason for existence –meaning you—will not love him back. He will have to live the rest of forever without his love by his side. Endure the rest of his 'life' loving something that does not and will not ever love him back. At first I thought about killing you, but then I remembered that there is a high possibility that you may fall for someone else if you're still alive. Imagine how much pain that would cause Edward… Seeing his love in someone else's arms," she paused for a moment, taking in my reaction. "That was all Victoria ever wanted—for Edward to lose his love, just as she did. You just happened to be the victim whom Edward chose to love. Technically, it's not your fault… You're just a mere human at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and hanging with the wrong crowd."

I shut my eyes even tighter, determined to not open them.

"Camille, my family is on their way. You do know that this battle will be seven against one right? Consider it a suicidal mission for you. Leave. Now. And don't even think about coming back," Edward snarled.

"I owe Victoria my 'life', and I will happily end my own 'life' for her, as long as I fulfill her only request that she's ever asked of me. After all these years, I'll finally be able to pay back the debt I owe her," Camille jeered.

Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel Edward seething with anger.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side although no one had touched me. Involuntarily my eyes flew open from the blow and locked with Camille's.

**+Yes, i understand the chapters are a tad short... bare with me! There will be uber quick updates! Review please be brutal! **


	2. Blank

**Chapter 2: Blank**

BPOV (Bella's Point of View):

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side although no one had touched me. My eyes flew open and locked with Camille's_

"Nooo!" Edward bellowed, as he desperately tried to throw himself in front of my view. But it was too late. The damage had been done. One glance was all it had taken.

I felt as if my mind was being sucked out of me. My head throbbed with pain, probably worse than a migraine. I felt a low gasp escape my lips as well as a high shriek. As cliché as it sounds, it was almost as if my life flashed before me, and then suddenly I was felt blank. Not the kind of blank, like an unwritten story though. I felt as if part of my story had already been written out, but someone had come along _torn_ out the pages.

Just then, my mind must have given out from trying to remember whatever just happened. I felt it completely shut down on me, as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. Though probably, the only reason it a dream didn't occur was because I had nothing on my mind. Literally.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View):

I froze in horror. How had I not realized that Camille had not one, not even two, but _three _supernatural vampire powers? Two powers which I did not find out about until she unleashed them on Bella. She had controlled her thoughts well around me. I had completely underestimated her. Not only did she have the whole memory wiping thing going on, she, like Jane could burn people with hallucinations of pain. Bella's "shielding" talent had no affect on her. The wall in Bella's mind could not stand a chance against her last power, the ability to get into anyone's mind. Although her mind-wiping, hallucination, and anti-shield powers were limited, only being able to work on mortals, they were still powerful… And the person I loved the most happened to be a mortal, Bella was the perfect target.

I felt my family getting closer, as I could start to hear their thoughts. That didn't matter now though. It was too late. Even though they hadn't reached Bella's house yet, they all already knew what had happened.

Bella cried out in pain and her breath came out as short quick gasps. Camille must be sucking out her mind. I held her tighter in my arms, trying to snap her out of it, but it was no use. Fifty seven human heartbeats later, her whimpering came to an abrupt stop. She lay limp in my arms completely still. I would have though she was dead, if not for the shallow breathing and the weak rising and lowering of her chest. Her mind must have shut down, being too weary to keep her awake. Slowly the horror that filled me turned into anger. How dare Camille hurt my Bella!

I hissed with fury and crouched, and prepared to launch myself at Camille.

_Edward. Son. Listen to me. _Carlisle was trying to communicate to me through his thoughts. I paused mid-crouch. If Carlisle is going to disrupt me at a time like this, it must be important. _Do not take her on alone. She is obviously experienced and the match is too even. We cannot take any chances. Wait until we get there. _As much as I knew Carlisle's was right, I just couldn't seem to reason with logic at the moment.

I stared at Camille, not bothering to hide my emotions with that calm mask I always wore. Instead, I let my dominant emotion, anger, take control of my face. I saw my reflection in her eyes; I'd never seen nearly as much anger in someone's face as I saw in my own that moment. If looks could kill, she probably would have dropped dead in front of me right there. She took a swift step back. Good. She should be afraid.

I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other, but finally, one by one, my family appeared through the window. First Alice, followed by Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and finally Rosalie. Bella's small room felt overcrowded with so many people in it.

Rosalie and Esme guarded the window to make sure Camille didn't escape, while the rest of us advanced towards her. Camille continued taking small steps back until she was pushed up against the wall. I looked around me, and realized that the rest of them wore the same ferocious expression I wore. They were all as angry with Camille as I was.

I was given the honor to make the first move. Lunging towards Camille I pinned her down. She thrashed and squirmed but my rage turned into strength and I had no trouble keeping her in place. Alice and Emmett then joined me as they tore her apart. Parts of her were disconnected from her body. First her legs, then her arms, her head, everything we could get our hands on. She cried out in pain as we dissembled her limb by limb, each cry only fueling our desire to shred her into tinier and tinier pieces. Jasper had already started a small fire outside. Carefully, making sure to not miss a single piece, we picked up the small shreds of what was left of her and tossed them into the crackling fire. With great satisfaction, I watched every part of her burn to ashes in the fire.

As soon as I was sure we had cleaned up everything and removed all the traces of evidence of what had just happened, I leapt back into Bella's room. Bella still remained where we had left her. Her face looked peaceful though, obviously because there was nothing on her mind to think about. She did not utter one word in her sleep, because she did not remember anything. She didn't even remember me. I pushed that thought aside for the moment. First I'd make sure Bella's physical condition was fine. That was the most important thing.

"Edward, besides her mental condition, Bella's physically fine. Nothing is broken or bruised; there isn't a single scratch on her!" Alice tried to reassure me. As much as I trusted Alice, I wasn't fully convinced.

"Carlisle," I pleaded. "I know you normally don't allow yourself to examine people that do not know they are being examined, but please, this must be an exception to that rule!" Carlisle nodded. I could almost feel the change in the atmosphere as Carlisle's attitude changed from loving father to professional physician.

Cautiously, I picked up Bella and soared through the window, running faster than I had ever run before back to my house where Carlisle X-rayed her. I stood by Carlisle as he worked, while the rest of my family (besides Alice who was positive that Bella was 'all right') anxiously paced back and forth in the room next door.

"Bella is absolutely fine," Carlisle told me, looking over the X-rays, "We'll just have to wait and see what happens when she awakes."

Judging by Camille's thoughts, her victims normally fell into a deep slumber for two days, maybe three. She had guessed that during those few days the victim's brain had to rewire itself to start over.

For those long, empty days all I did was sit on the edge of the huge bed in my room with Bella, waiting for her to stir. Seeing her in that bed reminded me of the first time she had slept over at my house. It was the one time I had Alice 'kidnap' her while I was away hunting to keep her out of trouble. It didn't do much good though, because she had ended up escaping to visit Jacob anyways. The memory of the night she tried to seduce me and ended up engaged to me instead also popped into my mind.

She never moved from the same position in her sleep so neither did I. Although my body didn't shift positions, my mind felt as if it were running on a treadmill that was going much to fast.

I pondered what I'd say to her when she woke up and she didn't remember any of her past. Would I be the one to break it to her? Or would I give that burden to someone else? Should I tell her about how serious of a couple we were? About how we were going to be married the day after she was brainwashed? Could I tell her about vampires? Would she understand? How would she react? I wondered if she would hate me for being the cause of her memory loss. If vampires could get headaches, I'd be having one at the very moment. A small part of me hoped for a miracle and that Bella's memory would be undamaged, but I knew that the probability of that happening was nearly impossible. I sat by her side, deep in thought, not really aware of what was going on around me.

The only time I moved was to remove my mother's wedding ring from her finger. Who knew if she would still love me when she woke up? As much as I loved seeing that ring on her finger, I decided it would be better if we eased the information into her.

The morning after the 'incident' we got a phone call from a very frantic Charlie who had woken up and realized his daughter was not in her bed. He had been positive that Bella and I had eloped the night before our wedding, but we convinced him that that was not what had happened. We all pretended to be worried, sad, and distraught for the cover story. I wish I could tell Charlie the entire story, so that he could see Bella and know that she wasn't dead, but I knew that wasn't at all possible. Not wanting to tear myself away from Bella though, I let Alice and Esme handle Charlie.

The second then third day passed, and Bella had still not woken. All day I waited for her to awaken, but she still remained perfectly still and unmoving.

"Carlisle, can you please check and make sure Bella is still alright? It's been three days!" I wailed.

"Patience, Edward, she's still recovering," Carlisle assured me. I don't know how many times Carlisle and I had this conversation (maybe at least 30?) but he never got impatient or tired of me. I still watched Bella like a hawk though to make sure she was still breathing and that her heartbeat was still strong.

Finally, on the end of the fourth day, Bella rolled over and her hands twitched. She stretched her arms and legs out and yawned. Everyone in the house was in the room in a flash. One moment the room was just me and Bella, and the next there were 6 more occupants. We all stared at her with high hopes inching closer and closer until Carlisle told us to back up and give her some space.

"Bella will awake in 5…4…3…2…1," Alice murmured.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and her big chocolate brown eyes greeted me after being absent and closed for the past few days. She looked up in wonder and confusion as her eyes adjusted to the seven faces that were eagerly hovering over her. The expression on her face said it all.

Bella had forgotten.

**Please review as always be B-R-U-T-A-L, I can take it!.**

**+ If you want to be alerted by email every time I update this story, add me to your Story Alert subscriptions! Thanks. – MTVicesk8r**


	3. Burden

_Author's Note: The events in Chapter 3 will be retold again in Chapter 4 in __**Edward's point of view**__. _

**Chapter 3: Burden**

BPOV: 

I woke up, feeling stiff as a rock. Yes, a rock was the perfect description of what I felt like. I felt the muscles in my arms and legs scream out in soreness as I stretched them out. How long had I been asleep in that uncomfortable position?

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and seven anxious faces blurred into view. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that they were all inhumanly beautiful. I scanned over each of their faces, noticing that each one had the same pale white skin and light topaz eyes. So beautiful… Must be a dream…

They continued to stare at me, with some kind of expectation in their eyes, but slowly it seemed to fade away to disappointment as the seconds passed. I pinched myself hard behind the arm, where it really hurts, and nothing happened. Soon, I realized that indeed, this was not a dream. A feeling of fear washed over me. Why are these people hovering over me? What is going on? Probably sensing my bewilderment, the short, pixie-like girl spoke.

"Hi Bella!" she chirped. Who was this Bella that she was speaking of? And more importantly, who was she? Did I know her?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy with bronze colored hair stiffen and glare at the pixie girl.

I didn't know what to say, so I just continued to stare at them, probably with a perplexed expression plastered to my face. For some reason, all of their faces fell into a frown at the same moment. They all exchanged glances with each other and nodded.

"Bella, honey… I don't know where to begin," the women, slightly older than the rest sighed. Who is this Bella? Wait… Could I be Bella? What does she mean she doesn't know where to begin? "I guess I'll start by telling you my name, I'm Esme. And your name is Isabella Swan. You like to have everyone call you Bella though. You were born September 13th and you're eighteen years old," the slightly older woman said. Hmm, Isabella Swan, what a formal name, Bella sounded so much better than Isabella. Why do I not remember this?

"You lost your memory in a… accident. You've been asleep for about four days. We are the Cullens—your friends…practically family and will not hurt you. I am Carlisle," one of the guys said, he, just like Esme seemed to be older than the rest. "We would be very pleased if you would stay with us… At least until you recover."

"I'm Alice!" the pixie girl that had spoken to me first said enthusiastically. "You hate shopping…" she added, her face scrunching up a little. She turned expectantly to a young blonde male beside her.

"Hello, Bella… I am Jasper, Alice's husband," he said. That was all… He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Wait. Did he just say husband? He seemed a tad young, but whatever…

I frowned, squeezing my eyes shut and clamping my hands into a fist, trying my hardest to remember just a single detail of my life, but I couldn't. I probably looked _constipated_, because Jasper asked me what was wrong.

"No, no, I'm fine… I'm just trying so hard to remember!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, dear Bella, do not wear yourself out…" Esme warned me, concerned.

"My name is Emmett," the tall brawny guy boomed. "You're like a little sis to me and you're also hilariously clumsy. Just wait and see," He pulled the gorgeous blonde girl to his side and said, "This is my wife, Rosalie." Did he say wife too? He did seem a little older than the blonde male, Jasper, but still quite youthful… It seemed like an episode of _Engaged and Underage_…His wife, Rosalie, threw me a small smile and twirled her hair around her finger. That was obviously all she was going to offer me.

I turned to the only person in the room that hadn't spoken to me, expecting some kind of explanation about myself and his name, but all I received was a sad, longing stare. As I gazed intently at him, waiting for him to speak, I got a good look at his angel face.

His silky bronze hair swept over his face a little… I should ask him what shampoo he uses.

His eyes were the exact same shade of dark topaz as the others; except there was still something very different about them… I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but the longer I stared, it seemed like they seemed to be pools of rich, creamy melted caramel **(Author's Note: Yes, I know probably the most cliché and overused description of Edward. Sorry, I didn't put too much effort into this part **;**)**.

The big muscular one, Emmett, subtly nudged him, but I caught it. He still did not speak though, but continued to stare at me the same way as before. The silence in the room grew awkward and uncomfortable.

"This is Edward," Alice said, breaking the silence, "He can be a tad… distant sometimes." When Alice said this Edward immediately snapped out of whatever place his mind had been in and frowned at her. He gave me a slight nod, and then returned to his trance like state.

So I had lost my memory in an accident. It was strange that they did not tell me what kind of accident it was, but I guess I didn't have to be filled in on the details. Just by this one conversation, I could tell that they all really liked me, all except for Edward and maybe Rosalie.

Part of me believed that they only loved the Bella that had had her memory though. If I don't get my memory back, they'll probably realize that all I am is a burden.

For some odd reason, even though I barely knew these _people_, I wanted to stay with them. Some subconscious feeling inside me made me feel like I belonged with them. I looked up at the ceiling, praying silently that I'd get my memory back so that the Cullens would keep me around.

_Engaged and Underage is a reality TV show on MTV where very young teenage couples (18-22 years old) are engaged (duh), plan a wedding, and get married. _

**Well, that wraps up another chapter! **

**Sorry, I can understand how this chapter may be a bit boring because y'all already know the Cullens and their personalities, but I felt the need to 'introduce' them to Bella. **

**Thank you uber much for all of you who reviewed, put me on their story alert, or added **_**Wiped Away**_** to their fav stories! **

**Updates will come within 24 hours unless I tell y'all otherwise… Please review! Thanks. **

**--MTVicesk8r**


	4. Only Mine

_Author's Note: This is a repeat of Chapter 3, except in Edward's point of view. If you don't remember what occured in Chapter 3, I advise you to re-read Chapter 3 again before starting Chapter 4. _

**Chapter 4: Only Mine**

Seeing her deep coffee colored eyes open again, I felt a small tremor of happiness run through my body. Even though it had only been four days, I felt like my eyes were having a reunion with hers.

She continued to stare at us, while we stared back. The others had a flicker of hope in their thoughts that Bella mind would be miraculously untouched, but being the pessimist I am, I immediately knew Bella did not remember anyone in the room with her.

For a while, her eyes seemed distant and faraway, knowing Bella, she probably thought she was having a dream… or maybe possibly a nightmare. She pinched herself pretty hard on the back of her arm; a spot where I knew was tender to humans.

At first, I read her intentions incorrectly. Did she really hate what had happened to her already so much that she felt the need to _hurt _herself? But then I remembered that humans did that absurd pinching thing when they weren't sure if they were awake.

Suddenly as if something had clicked in her mind, her eyes widened with alertness, and the reality settled in. She scanned over each of us, her eyes were unreadable, but her rigid posture told it all. She was afraid.

_She is fearful, Bro. I can feel it…_Jasper's thoughts echoed my own.

After a few seconds, the rest of my family finally caught on that Bella did not have her memory. Frustrated, sad, disappointed, and a glimmer of angry thoughts swirled around all of our minds.

Alice was the first to speak, and although I knew it was irrational, I felt unjustly annoyed. As childish and unreasonable as it is, I wanted to be the first to speak to Bella… I had longed to be the first voice that she would hear in her new mind. Alice had just made this desire impossible to fulfill.

"Hi Bella!" she said trying too hard to be cheerful. The direction of her thoughts did not match with her tone though. Bella blinked, confused, then I remembered that she did not know who 'Bella' was.

_Poor girl… I bet she is so frightened, well looks like no one else is going to explain to her, so I guess I will… _Esme thought.

"Bella, honey… I don't know where to begin," Esme trailed off. "I guess I'll begin by telling you my name, I'm Esme. And your name is Isabella Swan. You like to have everyone call you Bella though. You were born on September 13th, and you're eighteen years old." It was strange to be telling Bella about her life.

"You lost your memory in a…accident," Carlisle continued. Smart choice of words, Carlisle… "We would be very pleased if you would stay with us… At least until you recover." In a way, Bella didn't have a choice but to stay with us. What if she doesn't re-fall in love with me again? How will I face her every single day, knowing that she doesn't return my feelings even the slightest bit?

"I'm Alice!" Alice said just as enthusiastically as before. "You hate shopping…" she added.

_Dang. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe now that her memory is new, she'll like shopping! _Alice thought. I couldn't care less about how much Bella liked shopping. I cared about how much she liked _me_.

Alice turned to a very concentrated Jasper who was trying to decipher Bella's emotions. Hearing Jasper's thoughts, I knew that Bella was still confused and a bit apprehensive, but she was more relaxed and trusting than before.

_As much as I hate to admit it, Bro, it was a good call to take off the ring. She's not ready. _Jasper told me through his thoughts. I looked up and down the wall, resembling an "eye nod".

"Hello Bella… I am Jasper, Alice's husband," he said. I saw shock cross Bella's face; she was obviously wondering why Jasper and Alice had tied the knot so young.

She frowned, causing a line to crease in between her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands balled into fist and she had a very strenuous look on her face. I panicked. Was she in pain? Did her head hurt? I was about to ask her if she was alright, but Jasper beat me to it.

"No, no, I'm fine…" Bella said. I realized that this was the first time she had spoken since she had woken up. "I'm just trying so hard to remember," she groaned. Guilt washed over me. If only I had stopped Camille that day, Bella wouldn't be this upset; my family wouldn't be so stressed out like this, and Bella and I would be married and have gone on our honey moon by now. If I had stopped Camille, Bella would have become Mrs. Cullen three days ago. Now, I'm not even sure if she will _ever_ become Mrs. Cullen.

Esme said something, but I did not catch it, I was too lost in thought wondering if she was still considered _mine._

Emmett continued with the introductions. "My name is Emmett," he said in his loud booming voice. "You're like a little sister to me. Plus, you're hilariously clumsy and you trip a lot."

I wonder if Bella is still clumsy. Did her muscles rewire themselves as well as her brain? I wouldn't mind if Bella was a smidgen less clumsy. Not that I didn't find Bella's clumsiness adorable, it's just that I'm certain one day she'll trip and truly hurt herself severely when I'm not there to look after her.

"This is my wife, Rosalie," Emmett added as he whirled Rosalie to his side. Bella, again, seemed staggered by the fact that yet another couple in the family had gotten married 'so young'. In truth, Emmett and Rosalie had both existed for about a century. Rosalie threw her a quick smile and then looked down and started playing with her hair.

Normally I tried to withstand myself such behavior, and always I tried my best to give my family some privacy in their minds, but the mind reading came involuntarily. I scanned Rosalie's mind and she seemed pretty dang ecstatic that Bella's memory had practically been flushed down the toilet.

Feeling my eyes on her, she threw me an apologetic smile.

_I'm just glad that she doesn't remember our previous relationship… _Rosalie explained to me through her thoughts.

Alright, that was understandable.

Bella then turned to me, expectantly, probably waiting for me to fill her in on my role in her life, but I couldn't seem to get the words off my tongue.

That's when it really truly hit me. Even though I am a vampire, and virtually indestructible I felt all the weight in the world crash down on my shoulders, shattering me to pieces.

Bella would never remember the memories we shared together. What once had been _ours _was now only _mine_. Nevertheless, I wanted so desperately to have someone to share the best moments of my life with. Now those recollections were only mine. When we first met, the first time I took her to the meadow, our first kiss, my proposal, and everything else in between, only I knew about those things now. She _did_ not. She _would _not.

My whole family started yelling at me through their minds, trying to get me to say something, but I just stood there. Frozen.

Alice, who couldn't stand my silence any longer, finally spoke. "This is Edward. He can be a tad…" How was she going to describe me? Moody, stupid, and selfish were perfect choices…"Distant, sometimes," she finished. I snapped out of my thoughts. This was going to be my first impression on Bella! And now, the only thing she knew about me was that I was 'distant'.

_Please don't be mad! I couldn't think of the right word at the moment!_ Alice pleaded in her thoughts.

Bella nodded slowly, so I gave her a slight nod back.

**Please review!**

**Mucho thank yous to those who have!**

**When I get around to it, I'll try to personally reply to all your wonderful comments about **_**Wiped Away**_**! **


	5. Suspicions

_Author's Note: Just like chapters 3&4, chapters 5&6 will have the same events as each other, but 5 will be in Bella's point of view while 6 will be in Edward's._

**Chapter 5: Suspicions**

"Sooo, I've decided, we have to go shopping for some new clothes for you! I mean, all your clothes are at Charlie's so pretty much the only outfit you own is the one you're wearing right now!" Alice said eagerly.

Who is this Charlie and why are all my outfits there?

"Charlie is your father, Bella," I heard a velvety voice say. I turned, to see who had just spoken; I hadn't heard this voice yet. Turning, I realized that it must have been Edward because his voice was the only one I hadn't heard, beside's Rosalie's. It was obvious that this voice belonged to a male though, unless Rosalie had a manly voice, but I doubted that. Sure enough, the heavenly voice belonged to Edward.

"Oh," I said flatly, half dazed by his voice, and half discouraged that I still couldn't remember anything. How inconvenient, I don't even remember my own father. I wonder if he looks anything like me, or if I look anything like him.

I sighed warily.

"You don't have to go shopping now, Bella, if you're too tired. We've shoved a lot of information into you in the past hour or two…" Esme added quickly.

Tired? I'm anything _but_ tired! According to Carlisle, I've been in a dead sleep for four days!

"No, I'm definitely not tired," I felt my stomach rumble impatiently, "A bit hungry though," I said sheepishly. I hated asking them for food.

"Oh, oh… Of course you are! How inconsiderate of me to have forgotten that!" Esme scolded herself, "I guess we're going to get used to that…" she trailed off, stopping herself suddenly.

"What do you mean that you'll have to get used to that?" I asked curiously.

They all exchanged uneasy glances with each other, immediately I felt bad for prying. Great, now they probably think I'm nosy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to meddle…" I apologized ashamed of myself.

"No, no, of course not Bella," Alice said pleasantly, "Is there anything that sounds particularly pleasing that you would like to eat?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know…I guess whatever you have in the house is fine," I said slowly, and I wasn't just trying to be polite by letting them decide for me, I really didn't know what I wanted. I had no memory of what kinds food appealed to me.

"Let's try pasta then! Edward invented this wicked pasta recipe! It's way better than Ragu's! You used to love it!" Alice squealed. I couldn't remember who 'Ragu' was so I didn't really have anything to compare it to.

Edward shot Alice a dirty look; he probably didn't like how Alice had offered his cooking expertise without making sure it was okay with him first.

"It's okay, you don't have to cook for me, you probably have better things to do," I mumbled quickly.

"Don't be absurd, Bella, it's fine," he sighed as he reluctantly stood up and swiftly glided in the direction to the kitchen.

I nodded and tagged along with Alice as she flitted towards the kitchen in the same refined manner as Edward had; the rest of the family also rose and followed.

I blushed, I didn't want them watching me eat, that'd make me uber self conscious, what if I drizzled pasta sauce all over my mouth?

"I'm sorry guys, I don't really think that me eating is especially entertaining… _I mean it's not like I eat any differently than you guys do_," I said, ruefully. I hope they don't get the wrong message; it's not that I didn't like them; I just hated being the center of attention.

I'm not sure why, but Emmett started snickering and Rosalie elbowed him in the side to stop.

They all caught my drift though and mumbled something that sounded like an 'of course', and scattered off in different directions. Alice and Edward were the only ones who remained with me.

Alice led me to their clean white couch in the living room and turned on the TV while Edward headed into the next room over which I assumed was the kitchen to start the pasta. She dangled her feet off the edge of the couch and her fingers fidgeted on the wooden armrest impatiently. It seemed like she was never still!

I observed Edward trudging unwillingly towards the kitchen; he obviously wasn't pleased about being the one stuck with 'cooking duty'. I accidently let out a dejected sigh, and of course, Alice noticed.

"What's the matter, Bella?" she asked hesitantly.

"I just don't think that he," I tilted my head towards the kitchen where Edward was, "likes me," I muttered softly. Before I finished my sentence, she was already shaking her head.

"Before I lost my memory did I do anything too horrible to him?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"No, not really," Alice said distantly, "So is there anything you'd like to know about yourself?" she said, rapidly changing to subject.

"Well, of course, but I'm not sure where to start," I confessed. "I guess I kind of want to know what kind of accident I was in that caused me to lose my memory. Spare me the gory details though, please."

Alice paused and her fingers stopped drumming the wood.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked. Well, whatever accident it was, I left without any bruises or broken bones, and plus, I_ felt_ perfectly healthy.

"Oh, you got a rare disease called Memoriaeumonia… You're one hundred percent cured now though… Carlisle performed surgery on you, you know he's a doctor right? The disease took over the part of your brain that controls your memories… In order to get the virus out of you, we had to remove and replace that section of your brain," she explained.

I nodded, and moved on. "Do I have a mother or siblings?" I queried.

"Um, yes… You're parents are divorced though, no siblings. Your mother lives in Florida and recently remarried to a nice guy named Phil. You came to live with your father, Charlie, because your mother started traveling with Phil. You see, he was a minor league baseball player so he wasn't at home a whole lot."

"So what do my parents think happened to me?"

"Well, pretty much they think you ran away… Anything else?" she said hastily. It was obvious that Alice wanted to drop that matter. Why would that be? I'll bring up the topic another time.

I shook my head, no, and trying to figure out what she was hiding from me, but I didn't have a clue.

Not wanting to make Alice even more jumpy than she was, I walked over to the kitchen to see if Edward needed any help. When I turned around, Alice had left. Had I said something that had offended her? I ran through our conversation in my mind but couldn't find something that could have possibly upset her so I let it go.

"Edward?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, love—ly girl?" Edward stammered. Why was there such a long pause between the two syllables in love-ly? Did he just almost call me his _love_? Staggered, I stood motionless for a second, but then quickly got a grip of myself, trying to act like I hadn't heard the stutter in his words.

"I was wondering if you needed help…" I blushed. "Not that you look like you need help, I know that you're probably a very experienced cook, it's just that I didn't want you to feel like you had to cook my meal all on your own… Oh never mind, forget I even asked," okay, now I was just babbling.

He chuckled, "Still the same Bella," he sighed. "Actually, I guess you could help me watch the pot… Tell me when it starts to bubble." For some reason, his mood seemed infinitely better than it had been before.

I was secretly pleased that he needed my help, even if it was only to watch a pot of water. It was nice to know that he too needed help like any other _human_.

My stomach rumbled, giving away how much hungrier I felt than I acted. He noticed, and began chopping the vegetables twice as fast as he had been.

"I see that someone's a little hungrier than they led on. I'm sorry, probably if I had chopped faster from the beginning the pasta would be ready by now," he apologized.

"No, no, for some reason my stomach is grumbling louder than necessary. I'm not too hungry yet," I lied. My stomach rumbled even louder than before, and I quietly told it to shut the hell up. Edward must have heard this, because his mouth twitched and curved upward.

"Still a terrible liar… I'm glad that hasn't changed, seeing how I can't read…" he stopped abruptly. I wanted to ask him to finish what he was about to say, but figured that wouldn't be the best idea.

We worked in silence for a few minutes, but there was something on my mind that I really need to know the answer to.

"I know that some memory storing part of my brain was removed, but do you think I'll get my memory back? Is there any hope at all?" I asked. He was probably very smart and had a very good idea of what was going to happen to me in his head.

He was silent, which explained the answer to my question just as clearly as if he just told me a flat out no.

At that moment, Alice twirled into the kitchen, "It's settled! We're all –meaning Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I—are going to head over to the mall now! Later when you're done, Edward will drive you over to join us!" she piped excitedly and exited out as elegantly as she had come in.

It was odd how everyone pushed me and Edward together for activities… First lunch and now shopping… Oh! Edward and I couldn't have been _together_ before my memory got screwed up, could he?

It would explain the 'love—ly' incident, why we were always paired together, and the reason behind his edgy, outlandish behavior when I first '_met_' him. He was probably upset that his _girlfriend_ didn't remember her _boyfriend_.

But even if we were together, why would he want to go out with a girl like _me_? I'm so plain and ordinary while he's just _wow_. It doesn't make sense.

"So… Were we close before, this whole thing?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to ask him so outright, but I was just dying to know!

"Pretty close," he shrugged. Oh. My. God. Does that mean…?

"Were we a couple?" my actions were no longer in sync with my mind. Everything that came to my mind seemed to come out of my mouth too.

_Reminder: Chapter 6 will have the same events as this chapter except in Edward's perspective. Sorry! You won't really know the outcome of Bella's question until Chapter 7!_

**Please Review!**

**Again, I want to thank all of my reviewers, subscribers, and the wonderful readers that added **_**Wiped Away**_** to their fav stories list!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I want to tell y'all in advance that on weekends, I most likely will not update this story. So please don't expect any new chapters in the next two days. Thank you!**

**--MTVicesk8r **


	6. Slip Ups

_Author's Note: Just to remind y'all, Chapter 6 is Edward's side of Chapter 5._

_I advise that if you can't remember what happened in Chapter 5, you reread that first, and then read Chapter 6. _

**Chapter 6: Slip ups**

EPOV:

_Bella need's new clothes! All the rest of her clothes are at Charlie's so a trip to the mall is actually mandatory this time! Bella is so not getting out of this shopping spree!_ I could hear Alice's thoughts buzzing with excitement.

I shot her a warning look; I didn't want to upset Bella on her first day with her new memory! She could always just borrow something from Rosalie or maybe Esme; they were all about the same size. Alice was a few sizes smaller, given her petite frame. At some department stores she still had to browse the kids and junior's sections.

When we weren't in Bella's peripheral vision, Alice stuck out her tiny little tongue out at me.

"Sooo, I've decided, we have to go shopping for some new clothes for you! I mean, all your clothes are at Charlie's so pretty much the only outfit you own is the one you're wearing right now!" Alice beamed at Bella.

Confusion and apprehension flickered across her face. Right. She didn't know who Charlie was. Alice was about to explain, but I beat her to it.

"Charlie is your father, Bella," I informed her. I suddenly grasped that these were the first words that she'd ever heard me say. Another opportunity lost, I had originally hoped that my first words to her would be 'I love you' or something in that area, but instead it had been about her father. How unromantic.

"Oh," she said tonelessly. A familiar blank look twinkled in her eyes. It was the same reaction that she used to give me when I dazzled her. Had I just dazzled her? I certainly hoped so.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to go shopping now, Bella, if you're too tired. We've shoved a lot of information into you in the past hour or two…" Esme assured her.

Bella immediately tensed up, the dreamy look in her eyes gone.

"No, I'm definitely not tired," she guaranteed us. I believed her too, after all, she had been asleep for four whole days. I heard a slight rumbling come from her stomach, "A little hungry though," she admitted shamefaced. Why was she so embarrassed about being hungry? It was perfectly normal for a human.

"Oh, oh… Of course you are! How inconsiderate of me to have forgotten that!" Esme fluttered. I too mentally scolded myself for being so careless about the preparations for Bella. "I guess we're going to get used to that…" she faltered. We all glanced at her with bewildered expressions, strike one had gone to Esme.

While Bella had been asleep, we all had taken bets to see who would 'slip up' with Bella first. The majority of us had betted on Emmett, and nobody had put their money on Esme. Emmett smirked, feeling victorious that he had not been the first to give away too much information to Bella.

"What do you mean that you'll have to get used to that?" Bella asked inquisitively. Ah, always perceptive.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to meddle…" she blushed crimson. She was obviously not only still perceptive, but also big on apologies. As much as her unnecessary apologies annoyed me, it comforted me that these things were still unchanged about her.

"No, no, of course not Bella," Alice said nicely, "Is there anything that sounds particularly pleasing that you would like to eat?"

"I don't know…I guess whatever you have in the house is fine," Bella said. Always trying to make things more convenient for others and more unpleasant for her own self, it was so predictably Bella. But then again, she probably has no memories of foods that tasted good to her.

"Let's try pasta then! Edward invented this wicked pasta recipe! It's way better than Ragu's! You used to love it!" Alice squealed. Alice could be so irritating sometimes. Didn't she consider that Bella doesn't have a clue who Ragu is? I didn't want her to be more frustrated than she already felt, and bringing up things that she obviously wouldn't remember wasn't helping the cause.

I tried to give Alice a subtle glare to express my annoyance at her.

"It's okay, you don't have to cook for me, you probably have better things to do," Bella mumbled to me.

Immediately, guilt washed over me. She had obviously thought the reason why I had given Alice 'that look' was because I hadn't wanted to prepare her meal.

_Now look what you've done._ Alice thought.

"Don't be absurd, Bella, its fine," trying to fix my mistake, I glued the kindest smile I could manage to my face. Stiffly, I stood up to go start her pasta.

I heard Bella stand with Alice as they flitted behind me. The rest of my family felt the need to come too.

For some reason, Bella's heartbeat sped up, was it from nervousness, fear, or uneasiness?

"I'm sorry guys, I don't really think that me eating is especially entertaining… _I mean it's not like I eat any differently than you guys do_," she said, blushing warmly. I had to stifle a chuckle from the irony of what she had just said. In truth, we ate _very differently_ than she did. She used forks, knives, and spoons, while we use our razor sharp teeth coated with poisonous venom.

Emmett snickered behind me and Rosalie elbowed him in the side. Bella glanced at us, amused by our amusement, but thankfully let it drop.

Slowly, everyone except for Alice and I dispersed in different directions.

Alice sat down on our living room couch and beckoned Bella to join her.

I wish Bella would have come into the kitchen with me instead of sit in the other room with Alice. As selfish as it sounds, even if it's just for a few minutes, I didn't want to be away from her.

Although I knew it was wrong, I eavesdropped on Alice and Bella's conversation. I wanted to know as much as I could about the things that were going through Bella's mind at the moment.

_I know you're dying to know what Bella's thinking, Edward. This is partially for you. _Alice thought, and sadly, she's dead on.

She was going to ask Bella if she wanted to know anything about herself, but Bella sighed crestfallenly before she got the words out of her mouth, so she opened the conversation differently…This is where super vampire hearing comes in handy. Even though there was a wall between Bella and me, I could hear her very clearly.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Alice, noticing her dejected mood asked.

"I just don't think that he likes me," Bella sighed.

Through Alice's thoughts, I saw Bella tilt her head towards the kitchen. She couldn't have been referring to me, could she? It took me a second to register that she _had_ indeed meant me.

How could have she possibly come to that conclusion? What a bizarre idea! I could never bring myself to even come close to disliking Bella!

_You asked for it. _Alice thought. She then flashed all of Bella's 'new' memories of me through her mind, and in all of them I looked like an incredibly unfriendly grouch. I hadn't realized that I had looked so distant and crabby through Bella's eyes.

"Before I lost my memory did I do anything too awful to him?" Bella asked, breaking my train of thought. She was biting her beautifully luscious lower lip the way she always did when she was worried.

The worst thing she had made me _do_ was fall in love with her, and that's the best thing that's ever happened to me during my entire existence!

"No, not really," Alice said while thinking, _Do you understand now? Do you understand why she is so unsure about you? _

"So is there anything you'd like to know about yourself?" Alice asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Well, of course, but I'm not sure where to start," Bella admitted. "I guess I kind of want to know what kind of accident I was in that caused me to lose my memory. Spare me the gory details though please."

I relaxed. We had already discussed what we would tell Bella if she brought up the matter of her 'accident'.

Alice didn't speak for a second. Had she forgotten what we had rehearsed just earlier? I scanned her thoughts, which were guilty about having to lie to Bella. Suddenly, I was relieved that it was Alice who had been given the burden to fib to Bella instead of me.

"Oh, you got a rare disease called Memoriaeumonia… You're one hundred percent cured now though… Carlisle performed surgery on you, you know he's a doctor right? The disease took over the part of your brain that controls your memories… In order to get the virus out of you, we had to remove and replace that section of your brain," she explained. In her mind, Alice was frantically asking Bella for forgiveness for the lie that she had just told.

She nodded, as though the thought that she had had a fatal disease didn't concern her at all, so typically Bella.

"Do I have a mother or siblings?" she asked Alice. I calmed down; this was an 'easy' question. Alice would not have to lie to her on this one.

"Um, yes… You're parents are divorced though, no siblings. Your mother lives in Florida and recently remarried to a nice guy named Phil. You came to live with your father, Charlie, because your mother started traveling with Phil. You see, he was a minor league baseball player so he wasn't at home a whole lot," Alice replied.

"So what do my parents think happened to me?" Ah, right when I thought her questions were getting less complicated, she throws another 'toughie" out at Alice.

"Well, pretty much they think you ran away… Anything else?" Alice said quickly. That wasn't a lie; actually that was one hundred percent true. Charlie _did_ think that Bella was a teenage runaway, I would know.

She shook her head, signaling that she had had enough information for the moment so I returned to concentrating on her pasta.

_Edward, she's coming towards the kitchen. I'm outta here. _Alice warned me.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, preparing myself to _dazzle_ her. I would have to turn on the charm to convince her that I did not despise her. I looked up as she approached me and gave her the most sincere smile I could muster up.

"Edward?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, love—" I paused and caught myself, "—ly girl?" hoping that she didn't hear the falter in my words. Her eyes widened and her pulse sped up, which made it apparent that she _had_ her it. She immediately calmed though, and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

I heard a mixture of thoughts come from around the house. Obviously the rest of my family had heard my slip.

Emmett was gloating and bragging to Rosalie about how he was neither the first _nor_ the second to mess up around Bella.

"I was wondering if you needed help…" Bella flushed. "Not that you look like you need help, I know that you're probably a very experienced cook, it's just that I didn't want you to feel like you had to cook my meal all on your own… Oh never mind, forget I even asked," it was obvious that her vocabulary had been severely depleted when she was around me. I understood because the exact same situation happened to me when I was around her.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her loss of words, which made her blush even deeper than she had been before.

"Still the same Bella…" I smiled.

I remembered how in the past, it had annoyed Bella that I never needed her help and to her, seemed to do everything better than anyone else on the planet. Even though I didn't really need her assistance, I asked her to watch the pot and tell me when the water boiled. Her grin widened when I said this, and instantly, I knew I had been right on target with my assumptions.

I didn't even consider letting her help chop the vegetables. With her luck, she'd take off her whole arm along the way. Watching to see if water boiled wasn't too dangerous, was it?

Her stomach protested with hunger, even louder than before. At this, another warm scarlet blush came over her cheeks.

"I see someone's a little hungrier than they led on," I noted, and started chopping faster than before. "I'm sorry; probably if I had chopped faster from the beginning the pasta would be ready by now," I frowned.

"No, no, for some reason my stomach is grumbling louder than necessary. I'm not too hungry yet," Bella said nonchalantly. Her stomach grumbled again, moaning with even more volume. "Shut the hell up," she whispered harshly to her abdominal area.

I stifled a laugh, trying to turn it into a cough, but she was not fooled. She looked up and glared at me.

"Still a terrible liar… I'm glad that hasn't changed, seeing how I can't read…" I caught myself just in time.

Another muffle of thoughts came from around the house, chastising me for my second mistake in the past quarter hour, a very poor showing on my part.

Thank goodness she didn't press me for more though.

At that moment, Alice twirled into the kitchen, "It's settled! We're all –meaning Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I—are going to head over to the mall now! Later when you're done, Edward will drive you over to join us!" she chimed to Bella eagerly.

I was thrilled to be given the opportunity of having some alone time with Bella, but I wasn't too sure that it was the best idea. What if something accidentally slipped off my tongue?

_Stop worrying, you'll be fine. I don't see you doing anything stupid for the rest of the day. _Alice's thoughts were clouded with irritation at me.

"So… Were we close before, this whole thing?" Bella asked spontaneously, that was a reasonable question. After all, I hadn't introduced myself properly to her earlier.

"Pretty close," I said, trying to keep my tone light and cheerful. She paused, deep in thought, taking in what I had just said.

"Were we a couple?"

I froze; she was still too insightful for _my_ own good. How had she figured that out on the first day she 'met' me? Had I really make it that obvious?

Even though I shocked with her new revelation, I couldn't help but be a little disturbed by her words. She had asked if we _were_ a couple. Obviously since she used the '_were'_ which is past-tense, she didn't consider us a couple right now in the present. Like her memory, our relationship was history.

**Thank you for waiting over the weekend! **

**Please review! **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing; I tried to keep it as straight forward as possible! + I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to crank out these chapters every 24 hours! So if you don't see an update tomorrow please forgive me! I promise one by Wednesday though! –MTVicesk8r**


	7. New Questions

**Chapter 7: New Questions**

BPOV:

"_Were we a couple?" my actions were no longer in sync with my mind. Everything that came to my mind seemed to come out of my mouth too._

Edward froze, dropping the knife onto the cutting board with a loud clatter. I snuck a look at his face and a thousand emotions were playing across it at once. Shock, confusion, regret, shame, and even pain were some that I recognized.

A full minute must have passed before he spoke. Like a statue he didn't seem to have moved for the whole time, I don't even think he blinked… Was that possible?

Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess we _were_ considered a couple," he said, with his eyes still closed.

"Oh, _oh_," was all I managed to stammer.

Edward and I had been a couple. How long? Were we serious? Did we ever _do it_? Was he _still_ in love with me?

"Yeah," he replied, "Was it really that obvious?" I was envious about how he was still able to string together complete sentences while I could barely get a single word out.

Not trusting whatever was about to come out of my mouth, I settled for a simple shake of the head. "I'm just really insightful," I managed to add quietly.

He nodded, but said nothing more. I yearned to ask him more questions, but couldn't find the opportunity to speak.

"Bella," Edward murmured.

I looked up, surprised that he had broken the silence first. Anticipation swelled through me, as I looked at him expectantly, hoping for a further explanation of our relationship.

"The water's almost boiling out of the pot," he said. With this, my hopes plummeted.

"Oh! Sorry… I wasn't really paying attention after…" I trailed off, knowing that I would not need to finish the sentence because he already knew what I was about to say.

A small smile played across his lips as he swiftly turned off the burner as well as drained the water out of the pot in just one motion. In a blink of an eye, he poured the noodles into a glossy bowl that looked like it had never been used before, and drizzled the sauce over it. Muttering something sounded like an 'enjoy', he was out the door.

He left before I got a chance to thank him for the pasta. I sat down at their large, wooden antique kitchen table and set my plate on the table.

Damn it. I had forgotten to ask Edward for a fork.

I was so hungry that I even considered eating with my hands, but decided against it as I walked towards a few drawers that looked promising.

I opened the top drawer, but all that was in it were a bunch of old crinkled papers. Realizing that there were no utensils in this drawer, I was about to close it when something caught my eye.

It was a small ID card that was black and white. It was aged and worn with many folds and smudges on it. I could barely make out the print because it was tattered to the extreme.

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_Birth date: June 20__th__, 1901 _

_Biological Father: Edward Masen Sr. _

_Biological Mother: Elizabeth Masen Sr. _

_Birth place: Chicago, Illinois_

The picture on it looked exactly like Edward, except the expression in his eyes seemed somehow seemed more youthful instead of aged like they were now.

Before I got a chance to read over the thin paper twice to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, someone snatched it out of my hands.

Edward.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked fiercely, his expression twisted with rage. A small growl escaped his lips, though it was so soft, I'm not sure if I had actually heard it.

I took a slight step back, as he continued to tower over me.

"I…I was… just trying to find a fork… for my pasta," I tripped over the words. It took me a moment to realize that I was actually _fearful_ of Edward. How strange.

His expression immediately softened and turned to horror.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sighed wistfully. "It's just that sometimes… I have a problem controlling my temper."

I realized my hands were still shaking in mid air, and tried to hold them still. As hard as I tried though, I couldn't get them to stop.

I bit my lip, looking up at him probably with an expression of terror. Sure enough, when I looked into his topaz eyes and saw my reflection, my eyes were wide with fright and alarm.

"Please don't be afraid Bella, I tend to overreact," he pleaded. I nodded slowly, but couldn't get myself to meet his gaze.

He reached down for the third drawer, drawing a fork out of it and handed it to me silently. I tried to give him a small smile, but it probably wasn't very convincing.

I did not ask him about the odd ID card, I had probably imagined the whole thing. Plus, it didn't seem as if he wanted me to know about it anyways. As curious as I am, maybe his intentions are for the best.

"Uhh, I guess I'll get back to my pasta. By the way, I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for it, so thank you. I bet it's delicious," I blushed.

He stared at me with disbelief, "Don't you want to know about this?" he asked gesturing towards the small piece of paper.

"That depends," I replied. "Do you _want_ me to know about it?"

A small part of me wanted him to say yes, that he _did_ trust me about whatever was going on with the ID card, yet another part of me wanted a no. If there was something he wanted to keep from me, there's probably a good reason behind it. Maybe he thought that I _couldn't_ handle the truth. Just thinking about all the possible explanations to why he had an ID card that said his birth date was 1901 made me feel uneasy. Yes, if he thought I couldn't handle the facts he was probably right.

My stomach protested with hungry again, right on cue.

He took advantage of it, just as I had expected.

"You should eat first, we can save this discussion for another time," he said relieved that he could drop the subject for now, but reluctant that he would have to get it over with sooner or later.

I trudged back to the table, fork in hand, and started to scarf down the pasta. As childish as it was, I loved the sound produced when I slurped the noodle into my mouth.

I tried to concentrate on eating, but I couldn't help but wonder what the small slip of paper that Edward was so averse to letting me read meant.

Edward's name as well as a picture that looked exactly like him had been on the card. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if the year of birth hadn't been 1901. Could it have been a typo? Maybe it meant 1991, and the printer had placed a 0 in the third number instead of a 9. Edward couldn't possibly be a hundred and seven years old… Could he? **(The "current" year in the story is 2008)**

I slurped another noodle into my mouth, once again enjoying the delightful sound it made.

"No, I don't think she can handle it yet…" I heard a low voice that sounded like Edward's coming clear as day from the vent next to me.

Oh my god. Whatever room Edward is in, is 'connected' to the vent in the kitchen. No way. No way.

"Please Edward, I really think she deserves to know!" another voice pleaded, I think it was Alice's.

I thought Alice had left for shopping half an hour ago! What's she doing back here in the house? I swear I heard the car leave and everything…

"Bella is not ready!" Edward's said exasperated. So they were talking about me! What did he mean, what wasn't I ready for? Did this have something to do with the outdated ID card?

"Fine, but I bet if we don't tell her now, she'll just find out the hard way," Alice's voice snorted. I heard some heavy footsteps and a door slam. She must have exited the room.

There was silence from the vent. Obviously, their conversation had just ended.

It was clear that the discussion I had just heard was one that Edward had not intended for me to hear. I wish I could wipe away what I heard from my memory, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Maybe Edward is right, I'm not ready to be let in on their little secret.

Seconds later, Edward briskly walked back into the kitchen. There were no signs of distress in his eyes that gave away how upset he seemed to be back in the other room.

"Are you finished?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, trying to find any signs of uneasiness in his expression, but it was unreadable like a blank page in a book.

I nodded slowly, still searching his face, all I found was the same calm mask.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" he asked, concerned. Oh crap. Maybe I should have been a little more subtle with the staring.

Abruptly, I tore my eyes off of him and looked away. I could feel my cheeks flaming up with heat, ashamed for being caught.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, keeping my tone light and airy as if I was totally oblivious to the conversation he and Alice had just had.

I must have overdone the 'light and airiness' because he raised his eyebrow up questionably.

"Alright then, let's go," he said, dazzling me with his smile. Whatever he was thinking or feeling, he was hiding it quite well.

**Hey y'all… I know last week when I first started this story, I got a chapter out everyday, but I don't think I'll be able to keep that up! Please don't expect another new chapter tomorrow, but I guarantee one by Friday (the day after tomorrow)! Sorry for the delays! --MTVicesk8r**

**PS. Just like chapters 3+4, and 5+6, chapter 8 will be the same content as chapter 7 except in Edward's point of view. **


	8. One too Many

**Chapter 8: One too Many**

EPOV:

"_Were we a couple?"_

_I froze; she was still too insightful for my __own good. How had she figured that out on the first day she 'met' me? Had I really made it that obvious? _

I dropped the knife I had been holding, shocked by the sudden blow. This was definitely a question that I had not anticipated for. Trying to organize my jumbled thoughts, I tried to think of the best way to answer possible.

My first reaction was to lie, she was probably not ready. But I knew that eventually she would find out the truth, hopefully not the hard way.

Should I lie now to temporarily 'bandage' the situation but have to fix it later? Or should I just tell her the truth and take whatever reaction she has stored up inside her right now?

She stared at me expectantly, awaiting my answer.

Coming from the other rooms, a chorus of thoughts directed towards Bella and my conversation. Even Emmett and Rosalie who were _busy with each other_ **(wink, wink)** stopped what they were doing to listen to my response.

_Sucks to be you_, Emmett's thoughts chuckled. It was just like him to make a joke out of one of the most difficult situations I've ever faced.

_Tell her the truth! Tell her the truth, _both Esme and Alice chanted.

_Do what you think is best, I trust your judgment_, this was obviously Carlisle, always having too much trust in me.

_Hurry up and answer you moron…_ This was obviously the mind of Rosalie.

_I think she can handle it, _out of everyone; Jasper's advice was the most useful. With his power to feel emotions, he could feel exactly what Bella was feeling at the moment.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we _were_ considered a couple," I said, eyes still closed. I did not want to see her reaction. Again, I hated stating our relationship in past tense, but I knew that if I said that we _are_ considered a couple, that would freak her out even more.

"Oh, _oh_," she faltered. Even without seeing her response, I got a pretty good idea of what she was feeling by her tone.

I opened my eyes back up to assess her expression. Instead of the frightened look I had imagined, she seemed to be deep in thought.

Oh would I give anything to know what was going through her mind right at this moment.

She still did not say anything more, so I restarted the conversation myself.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Was it really that obvious?"

Had I been obvious? With the few words I had spoken to her had she already figured me out?

She shook her head, probably a loss for words.

"I'm just really insightful," she said quietly. Well, she was right about that so I nodded in agreement.

Through the hurricane of events that I had just taken place, I finally noticed that the water Bella was supposed to watch for me was practically overflowing out of the pot. Not that I blamed her, she probably wasn't concentrating much on the things going on around her.

"Bella," I said softly, loving the feeling of her name leaving my tongue.

She looked up, and I got a good look at her deep brown eyes. For some reason there was some type of hope in them, but I couldn't quite figure out why it was there.

"The water's almost boiling out of the pot," I stated. Her eyes dropped and I thought I saw disappointment flash across her face. Now why was that?

"Oh! Sorry… I wasn't really paying attention after…" she trailed off, the blush returning to her cheeks. Even though she had not finished her sentence, I knew exactly what she was about to say.

I felt the corners of my mouth twinge upwards; the blush in her cheeks was just irresistibly adorable.

I swiftly drained the noodles into an unused bowl that I had prepared next to me, and glazed the steamy sauce over it.

"Careful it's hot, enjoy," I muttered, so softly though that I'm not sure if she caught it.

I blew out of the room and ran, full speed when I was out of her vision. Upstairs in my room, Alice had come back and was waiting for me.

"You said that nothing out of the ordinary would happen," I accused.

"Well… Okay so I _may_ have lied a teensy little bit there, but I didn't want to stop you because I think she deserves to know that you guys were an item!" Alice admitted.

I sighed; my family was definitely getting better at hiding their thoughts around me.

Suddenly Alice was as motionless as a rock; I recognized the faraway look in her eyes that signified that she was having a vision.

At first I couldn't make it out, but then it got clearer, it was Bella, in the kitchen, rummaging through drawers, and finding my identity card from 1901.

"Go! Stop her!" Alice cried as soon as she was 'back'.

I propelled out of the room, jumping from the top of the staircase onto the first floor of the house. As fast as I ran, I knew that it was too late. I could hear Bella opening the squeaky drawers and her hands rustling over the papers.

When I entered the kitchen, her face was snow white and she was staring at the tattered piece of paper that revealed my age.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled, a little more harshly then I had intended to. Instinctively, I growl escaped my lips when I snatched the card out of her hands.

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back away from me, probably from fear.

Immediately, guilt washed over me. That small amount of trust I had built up with Bella over the day had just crumbled into dust. I heard her heart accelerate and she was visibly shaking.

What had a done?

Upstairs, Alice was yelling at me through her thoughts._ Easy Edward! She's really scared! I can hear her heart flying all the way from up here! _

"I…I was… just trying to find a fork… for my pasta," she stammered.

Immediately, another load of remorse went through me. All she had been looking for was a fork—which I had forgotten to give her, and I had yelled and barked at her for something that was my fault.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I sighed. "It's just that sometimes… I have a problem controlling my temper." I remember telling her the exact words about my temper on the day she had gone with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles and she had almost been hurt by those thugs.

Her face was still pale with terror and her hands still shaking uncontrollably.

"Please don't be afraid, Bella, I tend to overreact," I pleaded. How much I wished to tell her the whole truth.

I reached down to the third drawer, slowly drawing a fork out of it and placing it in her still quivering hand, careful not to let my icy hands brush against her warm ones.

I saw her mouth twist into a weird shape—perhaps a smile? But it was not very convincing at all.

"Uhh, I guess I'll get back to my pasta. By the way, I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for it, so thank you. I bet it's delicious," she said, the blush growing even more pronounced in her lovely cheeks.

I stared at her incredulously. Did she not want to know what the deal was with the ID card that had had my name, picture, and real birth date on it?

Then again, she never failed to take me by surprise.

"Don't you want to know about this?" I asked disbelievingly.

"That depends," she replied. "Do you _want_ me to know about it?"

Of course I did not want her to know about it. I did not want to unleash the ugly truths of my world onto her until it was absolutely necessary.

Fortunately for me, her stomach, yet again, grumbled in hunger. I took advantage of my good fortune.

"You should eat first, we can save this discussion for another time," I said with relief. I would have to think over my answer first, and prepare myself for other possible questions that may come up.

She nodded with a serious expression on her face, then headed back over to the table where her pasta still sat there, waiting.

I slipped out of the room and flew upstairs, back to Alice who was waiting intently for me.

"Why didn't you tell her?" she cried, "It was the _perfect_ opportunity!"

"No, I don't think she can handle it yet…" I said quietly, contemplating my options.

"Please Edward; I really think she deserves to know!" Alice begged. She looked up at me, with saddened eyes.

I knew Alice was right, but for some reason, there was a little voice in the back of my head had stopped me from telling Bella the repulsive reality of my existence.

I gave into that voice in my head.

"Bella is not ready!" Edward's I said, with a hint of annoyance in my tone. If only Alice would understand.

_I saw it in my mind Edward! When you were deciding whether or not to tell her about the ID card! Bella would have taken it just fine! _Alice told me in her mind.

I shook my head, unwilling to budge from my decision of not telling Bella… yet.

"Fine, but I bet if we don't tell her now, she'll just find out the hard way," Alice's sniffed.

Again, Alice was most likely right. She probably_ would_ find out the family secret in an unnecessarily complicated way.

She stomped out of the room and slammed the door, leaving me standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, and my hands pinching the bridge of my nose.

Downstairs I heard Bella slurping her noodles. It always amused me when she did that; humans could be so easily entertained. I felt comforted by the fact that she had not left behind this habit after her experience with Camille.

After a few more slurps, I heard nothing from the kitchen. Bella must be finished.

I flitted slowly down the stairs (well slowly for a vampire), taking each step one at a time.

I re-entered the kitchen, making my footsteps heavier so that she would hear my entrance. She looked up, startled by my sudden appearance.

Even though I saw her empty plate pushed way from her, I still felt the urge to ask her if she was finished.

She didn't respond, instead she just looked into my eyes, as if she were searching my face for answers. I understood so well, because often times it was me, scanning over her face for any type of hidden emotion.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" I asked.

Immediately she snapped out of whatever she had just been thinking, and I could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, her tone a tad too light for the situation. I felt my eyes narrow, wondering what she was trying to hide from me.

I decided to let it go though. Just for now.

"Alright then, let's go," I said, smiling at the idea that I would be the one with Bella during her first car ride with her new memory. I wanted all her 'firsts' to be with me.

**A MILLION APOLOGIES—**

**My apologies to all of you that have been waiting for an update! I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but you know how sometimes you just get caught up in other things. I only posted 3 chapters this week, pathetic compared to the 5 I managed last week. **

**Review… And please don't expect any updates any earlier than Tuesday, 10/7. Thanks. **

**MTVicesk8r. **


	9. Mood Swings

**Chapter 9: Mood Swings**

_"Alright then, let's go," he said, dazzling me with his smile. Whatever he was thinking, he was hiding it quite well. _

I swallowed back the bubbling questions that were threatening to burst out of me as I followed him to the garage.

He walked so swiftly without breaking a sweat as I scurried along side with him, trying to keep up.

His car, a Volvo, was already parked alongside the curb, ready to be driven. It was incredibly glossy, as if he polished it everyday. Not a speck of dirt much less a scratch or dent on it in sight.

He opened the car door for me, escorting me in. Managing to gracefully close the door and glide over to the driver's side in a heartbeat.

Even in his car, I could feel the cool draft coming from the windows. Involuntarily I felt my body shudder as I shivered.

For some reason, he seemed to be at perfect ease with the temperature. Probably noticing my shiver, he reached over and turned the heat up.

"Thanks," I told him sincerely. In an instant, the car starting warming up, and I felt the goose bumps disappearing one by one from my arm.

He nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the road, his face still expressionless.

For some reason I felt obligated to break the silence. I remembered Alice saying something about how I had hated shopping before the 'incident'.

"Should I be scared?" I asked conversationally.

For a second confusion and a little bit of panic fleeted across his calm mask. It was gone faster than it came though. Then understanding settled in his perfect features. What did he think I had meant?

"Very," he grinned.

I raised my eyebrows questionably, beckoning him to continue to tell me why.

"You'll see," he said, with that same crooked goofy grin on his face.

He did not say anything else, so I conveniently looked out the window and read the signs that passed.

I noticed that we passed many cars that seemed to be driving very slowly compared to us. Edward had slowed down now because there was only one lane and the car in front of us was taking it's time.

"Why is everyone driving so slowly?" I complained, slapping my hand on the armrest next to me.

Suddenly the car filled with his booming laughter, and I was so startled by it that I jumped, and almost knocked over the bottle of water next to me.

"Bella, nobody's driving slowly, actually everyone's driving pretty fast considering the speed limit. We're just driving _ultra_ fast," he said, still keeling over in laughter. Finally, the road split into two lanes, and Edward rapidly started speeding up again.

"Oh," I said flatly.

We passed a sign that said SPEED LIMIT 35.

I looked over and saw that Edward was going at 70. Holy crow! He was going twice the limit!

"This is incredibly slow for me, normally I triple or even quadruple the speed limit," he said nonchalantly.

"Doesn't speeding enhance the likelihood of getting in a car crash though?" I asked nervously.

"Of all things Bella, you don't have to worry about _that_," he chuckled.

"Why not?" I demanded.

He sighed, "Just don't. You're making mountains out of molehills. Besides, worrying is bad for your health," he said. It seems like all traces of his previous good humor were gone.

I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned. It seemed like Edward almost never gave me straightforward, easy to understand answers. He was almost always so cryptic. Yes, cryptic is exactly the right word to describe him.

"I still think you should slow down," I mumbled to myself softly.

Surprisingly, he heard me. How could he have heard something I had barely heard myself and I'm the one who said it?

He sighed with irritation and went down five measly miles per hour, "Better?" he asked sarcastically.

I did not answer, instead just looked straight ahead, pretending not to hear him.

For some reason a huge mood swing started running through me. I was now, quite annoyed and somewhat angry at Edward. I wanted answers instead of _more_ mysteries. It seemed like every time he did something, it created more questions in my mind, never answering any—even in the slightest bit.

"You are so cryptic sometimes," I spoke my thoughts aloud, at the exact same time he said, "Don't be mad, Bella, it's for the best."

We stared at each other for a moment, I saw surprise and sadness in his eyes, and I felt shock and regret in my own.

And then, another mood swing passed, it was not the same fury as last time though.

This time, misery, desperateness, and most of all wretchedness replaced the anger. The feeling was so overwhelming that I just started bursting into tears out of no where. It felt so unlike me, to not be in control of myself. I started bawling hysterically, the tears blurring my vision, and the sobs so loud I couldn't hear the engine of the car.

It felt as if the weight of reality had finally started crashing down on my shoulders and I knew it wouldn't be removed anytime soon. It had come all of a sudden, and without any warning. _I was not going to get my memory back. Ever. Period. End of story._

Throughout the whole day I had been hoping and praying that the whole memory deficiency thing was temporary and that somehow I would miraculously start remembering everything—that my old memories would flow back to me smoothly and effortlessly. It was now apparent to me that this would not be the case.

"Bella, Bella, what's the matter, Bella?" I heard Edward's distance voice, practically having to shout over my wails. He handed me a box of tissues out of no where, but I pushed them away.

I shook my head, reaching to wipe my eyes with my sleeve, trying to stop the tears. It did not help though. Now I was not only an emotional wreck, I also had uncomfortably wet sleeves. This sucks.

"I'm not gonna get it… get it… back," I wailed.

"Get what… Oh," he said, and his lips pressed together into a hard line. The tears continued to stream down my face, and he looked at me with pain contorting his beautiful face.

"Bella, we don't know that for sure," he said. It was not very convincing though because it looked as if he was about to tear up himself.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that. We all know the damn truth," I sighed.

I closed my eyes, and the tears began to slow. The car swerved and came to a sudden halt. Opening my eyes, I realized that we were already in the parking lot of the mall.

"Are you alright to go in? Or do you want to stay here a little longer?" he asked softly, touching my arm. I felt a jolt of electricity shock through where his hand had been, and pulled my arm away quickly. I spun my head to look at him and for a moment, I saw hurt and sorrow in his eyes, but before I could get a good look at it, it was once again masked with that cool calm expression he always wore.

"I'm fine, let's go," I said.

He nodded, and I began to open the car door, but he reached over to stop me.

"Allow me," he said, dazzling me with his smile.

I nodded, still dazed by his enchanting gaze.

He got out of the car, gently closing the door and jogged gracefully to the other side, escorting me out of his car.

Ahead of me I saw a blurring streak of black running towards us. Alice.

"Bella! Edward! What took you guys so long! All the good things are almost gone!" she squealed. She took a look at my eyes, probably still puffy and swollen from crying, and then her expression softened.

"Oh," she said. Edward shot her a look and she immediately shrunk back.

She was silent for a moment, but then immediately perked up.

"C'mon Bella! Let's go! Everyone's waiting inside for us!" she said, tugging at my wet sleeve.

I stumbled, trying to keep pace with her as she ran into the mall doors. Once we were a foot away from the door, they automatically slid open. There was a large fountain were Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were seated. When they saw us come in, they all –in perfect synchronization—stood and glided towards us.

"This is Southcenter, AKA the largest mall in the area!" she said, her eyes gleaming with delight.

I looked around at the stores lining up along the walls; realizing that the entire mall seemed smaller than the Cullen's house. How could this be the biggest mall in the area but be smaller than someone's house?

I looked around, befuddled and a little disappointed. So this is the _huge_ mall I had been anticipating?

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice and Edward asked at the same time.

"It's just so… well small. I mean, it's so small compared to your house!" I said confusedly.

Just like when I had commented on Edward's 'slow' driving, all the Cullen's burst out into hearty guffaws. I heard Emmett's big throaty laugh above the rest. Even quiet Rosalie was giggling with her hand delicately covering her mouth.

"Bella… Bella, our house… Is just… Super enormous…" Alice managed in between giggles.

Suddenly Alice froze, her expression turning dark and serious. Edward also stopped laughing, seriousness crossing his face as he stared at Alice. Suddenly all the hilarity in the huddle had disappeared for some reason. All the Cullens had stopped laughing and were focused on Alice, eyeing her uneasily.

I was mostly watching Edward though, his expression changing from calm, anger, worry, and finally horror. The horror remained on his face and he half reached out for me, as if he wanted to just grab me and just make a run for it.

Panic swept through me, but suddenly I felt unexpectedly calm.

"Couldn't this have turned up after the shopping trip?" Alice wailed. Edward glared at her and sighed gruffly.

"We've gotta get back to the house and plan our strategy," Edward finally said.

Strategy for what? What was going on? Where had everyone's good moods gone? Another strange wave of calm made its way through me. Why were my emotions changing so drastically?

Hastily, Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me out the doors, towards the car. In the middle of the parking lot Jasper and Alice followed us while Emmett and Rosalie headed off in the other direction. He quickly opened the door to his Volvo for me as I slid in as fast as I could. It was obvious that they were all in a rush. I barely sat down when Edward was already getting in on the other side.

After a moment, I cleared my throat and looked at Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked innocently.

"We'll talk about it later," he said a harshly. I sunk down in my seat, surprised by his severe tone.

I nodded solemnly and looked behind me at Jasper and Alice, hoping for answers from them, but they just shook their heads.

Behind me I heard Jasper and Alice talking in low, hushed tones. I made out a few words though: Volturi, changing, Bella, visit, hiding, and time were the few that kept coming up.

I straightened up, trying to get more of the conversation, but they had stopped speaking. It was quiet except for the soft purr of the engine.

What was it that had everybody so worked up and upset?

**Please Review! Thanks. **

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it  
I know it is ONE day late.. And I APOLOGIZE for that. **

**The next chapter will be EPOV of all this-- Hope it will clear up all the confusion from this chapter! I promise a chapter in then next few days but i cannot give you an exact date! Sorry! **


	10. Arrival

_**This was uber delayed to the extreme… I know. x1,000,000 apologies to those that have been waiting.**_

**_Since I haven't updated in a while, you may want to reread the last chapter to refresh your memory. Sorry for any inconvenience there! _**

_**So this is EPOV from Chapter 9—hopefully it'll clear up some confusion! R&R (read and review) thanks. –MTVicesk8r**_

**Chapter 10: Arrival**

"_Alright then, let's go," I said, smiling at the idea that I would be the one with Bella during her first car ride with her new memory. I wanted all her 'firsts' to be with me. _

I tried to make my facial features as smooth and calm as possible. If I could sweat, I would be soaking. I was so full of jitters that I started walking faster, forgetting to walk at a pace where Bella could keep up easily.

She scurried along my side, stumbling a little trying to keep up.

We reached my Volvo then, and I could feel her assessing it. I always kept it in tip top condition—my car was my favorite toy, and if I didn't take care of it, Rosalie surely would.

Involuntarily I opened the door to my Volvo for her, practically lifting her in. She seemed surprised at first, and then wary.

I slid into the other side and turned the keys in the ignition.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shudder. Looking screen that said the temperature of the car I realized that it was only a wintry forty five degrees. No wonder she was cold.

It was moments like this that I wished I could be human with her so I'd be more aware of things like temperatures.

My hand shot to the button that would turn up the heat, probably pressing it so hard that it almost broke.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. If she was cold why didn't she just tell me to turn the heat up? Oh right. She's selfless… In a way that is the one trait I wish had been lost in the memory losing thing. I nodded, afraid that if I actually opened my mouth to make words, something would pop out by mistake.

I could see her body starting to relax in the more comfortable temperature.

We both sat in the car, silent for a moment and as we took in the tense atmosphere.

"Should I be scared?" she asked lightly.

At first I interpreted her question in the worst possible way. She was scared of me. She was scared of whatever I was hiding from her.

It took me a moment to register what she _actually_ meant. Shopping with Alice.

I chuckled, hysteric with relief.

"Very," I grinned, careful not to reveal my razor sharp teeth.

She grimaced, and raised her eyebrows, subtly asking for more information.

"You'll see," I said and winked. She scowled and looked out the window.

I felt obligated to restart the conversation, but could not think of anything to say. Things felt so awkward between Bella and I and I hated that. I wanted things to go back to _normal_. I wanted us to be on our honey moon right now and for her to be Mrs. Cullen.

She surprised me by speaking first.

"Why is everyone driving so slowly?" she complained, slapping her hand on the armrest.

Without warning, I burst into laughter. I remembered back when Bella was terrified of my speed and reminded me that her father was a cop and that she always abided traffic rules. But then again, her truck only went up to 55mph so it's not like she could pass the speed limit even if she wanted to.

"Bella, nobody's driving slowly, actually everyone's driving pretty fast considering the speed limit. We're just driving _ultra_ fast," I said, still shaking with laughter. The road split back into two lanes so I changed lanes and sped ahead of the other cars.

"Oh," she uttered.

Right then we encountered our first speed limit sign which said 35. She looked over at the screen that said my speed and her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"This is incredibly slow for me, normally I triple or even quadruple the speed limit," I said lightly.

Her eyes got even wider—if that was possible.

"Doesn't speeding enhance the likelihood of getting in a car crash though?" she asked with a worried expression crossing her face.

Me? Get in a car crash? Yeah right.

"Of all things Bella, you don't have to worry about _that_," I snickered. I hated for her not to be in on the joke but it was still pretty hilarious.

"Why not?" she asked stubbornly.

I felt my eyes roll—one of those reactions you get when you hang around humans too long.

"Just don't. You're making mountains out of molehills. Besides, worrying is bad for your health," I said, frowning. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she just take the explanations I gave her and get on with it?

Then again, if she had taken my explanations in the beginning when I told her to stay away from me we probably wouldn't be together.

She crossed her arms around her chest and pouted, jutting out her full bottom lip. Her lips… I felt like just reaching out and brushing them with my fingers— it didn't have to be a kiss… Any contact with her lips would satisfy me, but I knew better than that.

"I still think you should slow down," she muttered. I heaved another sigh and decelerated five miles per hour. At first she seemed incredulous that I had heard her but then even more annoyed with my 'attempt'.

"Better?" I asked mockingly.

She continued looking straight ahead as if she hadn't heard me. Probably it was too early for teasing.

So far this car ride had definitely not strengthened our barely existing relationship… If anything it's made it worse. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper told me that she felt the opposite of love towards me right now.

"Don't be mad, Bella, it's for the best," I tried to amend, but at the same time she said, "You are so cryptic sometimes."

I felt like I had been stung, but I quickly composed myself. Cryptic means mysterious so she thinks I'm _mysterious._ From what I've heard _mysterious _is _sexy_... And sexy is good right?

At that moment I realized that I had totally warped her words into something more complimenting than it was meant to be. The other definition of cryptic is puzzling, and how could Bella love someone who she thinks is _puzzling_?

I stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Bella was probably the only person that I haven't been able to form words for. Why did it have to be so difficult around her?

I looked away, lost in thought trying to interpret her words correctly.

I heard a little sniffling sound but didn't really pay attention to it, as I had so many things on my mind. A moment later, a quiet broken sob came from my right and it suddenly dawned on me that Bella was crying.

Her hands were wiping her eyes, but it seemed like the tears weren't slowing.

Concern, pain, and fear made their ways through me. Although I had been by Bella through many of her emotional outbursts, it seemed like this one was by far the worst. Her crying became more and more pronounced and suddenly she was trembling and shaking with such force that you would have thought that an earthquake was rocking her.

"Bella, Bella, what's the matter, Bella?" I practically had to yell over her cries which seemed to crescendo louder and louder.

"I'm not gonna get it… get it… back," she wailed.

"Get what…" I trailed off, "Oh," I said flatly.

Remorse. Remorse. And more remorse. I could have stopped Camille that day. I shouldn't have left Bella in her room alone. If I had only tried harder, none of this mess would have happened.

"Bella, we don't know that for sure," I lied, it was plenty obvious that Bella's memory would not return.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that. We all know the damn truth," she sighed. It was hard to disagree with that, because it was a hundred percent true.

I had been circling the parking lot a few times and had finally found a space where a car had just left.

"Are you alright to go in? Or do you want to stay here a little longer?" I asked, taking the opportunity to gently touch her arm. It was only meant to be for consolation.

Just the same as the other times I've touched her, electricity shot through my hand and up my arm when I reached contact. I wonder if she had felt it too.

A second after the pleasure of touching her faded away, she abruptly pulled her arm away in one sharp movement.

Clearly, my touch was not welcome to her. I remembered back before the _incident_ when Bella had savored every single time we touched, and now it seemed as if she wanted anything but it.

"I'm fine, let's go," Bella said carefully. I nodded.

She began to open the car door, but I reached over to stop her—careful not to make any skin contact.

"Allow me," I offered, forcing a smile.

She nodded, but seemed to have some faraway look in her eyes. It was the same look that she used to get when I _dazzled_ her. Could I have just dazzled her? Hope sprung through me, but then I immediately squashed it down—not wanting to give myself false hope.

I got out of the car and jogged 'humanly' over to her side of the car, escorting her out. She stepped out into the brightness of the day and her beauty was exquisite.

I longed to lean over, maybe just to kiss her lightly on the cheek, to feel her warm skin against my lips; it would only be a friendly gesture… No. No. No. I couldn't.

I could already hear Alice's overly excited thoughts as she neared us. She was having a hard time keeping a 'human speed' run with all that excess energy inside of her.

Alice must have come into Bella's sight and we both watched her intently as she got closer and closer.

"Bella! Edward! What took you guys so long! All the good things are almost gone!" she squealed. I sighed with irritation. Was she so oblivious to the fact that Bella had just had an emotional breakdown? I shot her a menacing look at the same time she must have looked at Bella's face more clearly. Her eyes looked less puffy than before, but still it was evident that she had been crying just earlier.

"Oh," she said. I sighed again. How could Alice have not seen this coming?

Being Alice though, she acted as if everything was okay and perked up again.

"C'mon Bella! Let's go! Everyone's waiting inside for us!" she said, tugging at Bella's sleeve.

Bella stumbled, trying to keep up with Alice, and I desperately wished Alice would mellow down a little.

We entered through the automatic doors to Alice's personal heaven on earth—the mall. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already making their way towards us.

"This is Southcenter, AKA the largest mall in the area!" Alice gloated, as if she were proud of the fact that she was the one who introduced Bella to her 'first mall'.

Bella eyed the stores that lined up on the walls of the mall and a strange expression crossed her face.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice and I asked at the same time. This was one of those times I wanted Jasper's power to feel emotions. That would be so convenient around Bella!

"It's just so… well small. I mean, it's so small compared to your house!" she said, confused.

Every one of us burst into laughter. Bella thought the mall was small compared to our house. How I wished she would speak her mind more often, sometimes she was truly enthralling.

"Bella… Bella, our house… Is just… Super enormous…" Alice giggled. Everyone nodded in agreement, still keeling over in laughter.

Suddenly, Alice froze; I looked into her mind and realized that she was having a vision.

It was in the Volturi castle, and Aro was giving orders.

"_Young Bella has still not been changed. We gave the Cullens a second chance, and they did not take it. We will leave at nightfall to advance."_

"No…" I whispered, not loud enough for human ears. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper heard it though. They abruptly stopped laughing and their eyes darted between me and Alice.

_How can this be happening? Bella doesn't even know that we're vampires anymore! She isn't a threat to our secret! The Volturi have no reason to kill her!_ Alice thought frantically.

Alice was right. But we all knew that Bella would find out the ugly truth of our existence if she stayed with us long enough. How would we hide the color change in our eyes? Explain our long absences when hunting? How we never ate or slept in the house? The Volturi would surely use that against us.

I saw Bella glancing worriedly at each one of us, probably wondering why there had been a sudden change in the mood. For once it was not Jasper's doing.

"Couldn't this have turned up after the shopping trip?" Alice wailed. Bella is in a life or death crisis and Alice is thinking about shopping?

"We've gotta get back to the house and plan our strategy," I said. Bella continued to look anxiously at each of us, waiting for an explanation, but there was no time for that.

Without thinking, I grabbed Bella's hand and started dragging her out the door. For a moment my hand reacquainted with her soft warm touch. No. No. No. I have to focus at the situation at hand.

I practically threw her into my Volvo—as gently as possible and hurried over to the driver's side.

"What's going on?" she asked frivolously.

I sighed with frustration—why was I always the one that got the tough questions? How could I explain the situation to her without exposing her to _us_?

"We'll talk about it later," I answered.

_Whoa man, calm down… You just scared the crap out of her_, Jasper thought.

I clenched my teeth, and planned more ways to avoid the Volturi attack.

**Obviously this came out much later than I had intended, but in my defense, it's the 2nd longest chapter so far… R&R… --MTVicesk8r **


	11. Misconceptions

_**Okay, well I have an itty bit of the last chapter to refresh y'alls memories… Since I haven't updated in a little while, I advise you to go back and reread the past few chapters. Probably my fanfiction isn't the only one you've read about Twilight so let me refresh your memory: This is the one where Bella loses her memory. Ring a bell? I sure hope so. **_

_**I checked my stats and it was obvious that I lost a lot of readers because of my late updating for the last chapter. I'd like to give my deepest and most sincere gratitude to those who are still patient with me. **_

**Chapter 11: Misconceptions**

_Behind me I heard Jasper and Alice talking in low, hushed tones. I made out a few words though: Volturi, changing, Bella, visit, hiding, and time were the few that kept coming up. _

_I straightened up, trying to get more of the conversation, but they had stopped speaking. It was quiet except for the soft purr of the engine. _

_What was it that had everybody so worked up and upset? _

Edward was silent for the rest of the ride. His stony expression did not shift once from his face.

It hit me then.

It was all too obvious; the awkward silences, all the secrets, and the mood change. They were going to get rid of me. When we got back to their mansion of a house, it would be to break the news to me.

They all knew that I was forever going to be a burden. I had even admitted it back in the car to Edward that I knew I would never get my memory back.

There was no hope. Why keep me around if it's obvious their intentions will never happen? What's the point?

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Guys, I already know what's going to happen… Please don't feel bad, I totally understand why you have to do this," I rambled, my voice almost broke at the end, but surprisingly it didn't.

Beside me, emotion finally flitted across Edward's face for the first time during the ride. Instead of being sympathy or reluctance though like I expected, it was shock.

He looked at me for a long moment with a scrutinizing gaze. My eyes locked with his, but the intensity burning in them was too powerful… After a moment I had to quickly look away.

"Damn that shield," I heard Edward mutter under his breath. What on earth he talking about?

"What was that?" I inquired softly.

He looked at me for a moment, than shook his head. As curious as I was, I got the gist and dropped the subject.

"What were you talking about just a second ago?" he looked at me peculiarly.

I looked down at my hands, refusing to meet his eyes.

"It's just that, you don't have to explain to me what's happening… I already know, its okay," I stuttered, this time my voice broke twice.

He looked at me, with that same odd expression on his face now mixed with shock. Behind me I could hear Alice and Jasper murmuring in hushed tones about something.

Edward turned around to face Alice and Jasper even though he was still driving. Amazingly, even though his eyes weren't on the twisting road we were on, the car never shifted from the center of the lane. Impossible, how could he drive without looking at the road?

I shifted along with him to look behind me too. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively at Alice and she just shrugged. With that, he turned to face forward again.

Through all of this the car never inched from the road.

It was silent for another moment. He was probably trying to figure out how to break the news as gently as possible to me. I mentally ramped myself up, promising myself that I would not cry about this. After all, it was unfair to the Cullens that they were the ones burdened with me.

His answer was an unexpected one. I had expected a _Bella we're so sorry_ or an _It's for the best_ or in the worst case scenario a _Pack your bags when you get back to the house_. But instead it was—

"How… How did you figure out?" Edward asked quietly.

"I don't know… I kind of had a hunch from the beginning," I explained, he nodded and did not say anything. "When will I leave?" I asked, his eyebrows shot up and he sighed.

"As soon as possible," he said with a hint of reluctance. I felt bad that he was the one who had to break the news to me.

This surprised me a little… Didn't they have hearts? **(A/N: Well not technically, my dear Bella)** Why would I have to leave so soon? Was I really that much of a trouble? Would they wait til I found another place or would they just dump me in the streets when we got back?

"The Volturi will be arriving in approximately a week," he added.

Wait… What was the Volturi? Perhaps the name of the orphanage or adoption company that would take me in… Or maybe the last name of the family that was adopting me?

"Oh, right. You don't remember. The Volturi are a very powerful old family of our kind," Edward said.

Now I was officially confused. So the Volturi was a very powerful old family and they were adopting me? What about just a _normal_ family? And what did he mean by 'our kind'. Wasn't everyone human?

"You know, vampires like us, but they aren't vegetarians," he added when he saw the confusion in my face.

I froze.

Vampires?

What the hell?

At that moment it all fell into place: the pale white skin, strange eye color, driving, Edward's conversation with Alice, and the papers I had seen earlier. The Cullens were vampires. All of them were.

I could feel the shock transfixed on my face.

Edward looked at me with alarm.

"Wait… You didn't know that?" he asked urgently.

His face turned a strange shade of white. He was already pale for the average 'person' or whatever he was, and when he actually _turned_ pale; his skin was a sickly shade of white.

I shook my head slowly and he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Oh my god. The reason for their behavior wasn't because they were going to put me in some orphanage or something in that category… They were going to _eat_ me to get rid of me.

_Eat me. _

I was ecstatic that they weren't going to whisk me off to some homeless house, but I don't think being eaten would be much better. Actually it was a holy heck of a lot worse.

I had no choice but to go to my last resort: to beg and plead.

"Please," I pleaded piteously. "Don't _eat_ me," I shuddered.

Edward snorted.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" he asked incredulously, and if my eyes didn't deceive me he looked slightly amused.

"You're vampires… Freakin' blood sucking, human killing, bat turning vampires," I whimpered.

Behind me, Jasper snorted and I heard a muffled chuckle.

Sure, make fun of the helpless human when you're some super strong mythical creature.

"We aren't going to _eat_ you, Bella," Edward said with disgust. Sure, he was just saying that before he lured me to my death. He must have sensed my skepticism because he added, "No really, we aren't."

I looked into his eyes and they were so sincere and impossible to doubt. I turned around and looked at Alice and Jasper and they nodded too, proving Edward's statement. The astonishment settled in: The Cullen's were vampires and they were not going to eat me.

Edward blinked what seemed to be disbelief.

"Bella," Edward said slowly, "What did you think what happening?" he asked, enunciating every word.

It took me a second to respond. The bewilderment that the Cullen's were not going to hurt me was still settling in.

Edward looked at me patiently, waiting for my response.

"Well," I said, "I just thought you were going to get rid of me… I thought that you guys didn't want to be responsible for me and that you were going to take me to an orphanage or something."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"How the hell did she get that?" I heard him grumble to himself.

"Don't vampires drink blood though? Isn't that the exact definition of vampire?" I questioned him accusingly.

He nodded and I gasped. So he _was_ going to drink my blood! If that was the case, why did he tell me all that shit earlier? I started hyperventilating but he held up one hand to stop me.

"We do drink blood, it's how we survive," he explained, "But… we live off of animal blood. We are special for our kind—like vegetarians in a way. Don't be fooled though, there _are_ our kind out there that live off of human's blood."

So the Cullens were 'vegetarian vampires' if there was such a thing. That was acceptable. I had killed a cow before by eating its beef, so how were the Cullens any different from humans in that sense?

I sighed in relief and smiled to myself.

Edward looked at me with a startled expression.

"Aren't you… Well I don't know… _scared_?" he asked confusedly.

I shrugged, surprised at my ease.

"Well… You see, I'm a killer just as much as you are," I explained, he opened his mouth, probably to protest but I held up my hand to stop him. "I've killed animals before by eating them… Maybe not the same as you do, but it's still technically killing and then eating the prey."

He shook his head with wonder.

"Edward, she is seriously something else," Jasper said, also shaking his head with amazement.

It suddenly clicked in my head that something that was probably far off from my assumptions was happening. If the Cullen's were not taking me back to their house to kick me out, what was their motive?

"If you guys aren't going to take me to some orphanage, then what's really going on?" I inquired.

**Not much of a cliff hanger there because y'all already know what's going on from the last chapter… But it's better than nothing!**

**Sorry for the shortness of this one… I know it's way less than 2000 including the author's notes. **

**Anyways, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Thanks and remember to be brutal. I can take it. **


	12. Bad Assumptions

_**Just to refresh your memory, in the last chapter, Edward accidentally revealed to Bella that the Cullens are vampires. I greatly advise you to reread that last chapter if you don't remember… This is Edward's point of view of what happened in chapter 11… **_

**Chapter 12: Bad Assumptions**

I was barely concentrating on the road or anything around me… Instead I was warped into my own world, trying to figure out a way to hide Bella from the Volturi.

It was obvious in Alice's mind that there were only two scenarios possible that would come out of this.

First scenario: The Volturi kill Bella.

Second scenario: The Volturi turn Bella immortal.

I wasn't sure which situation was better… In the first one, Bella has a shot at heaven if she dies. I don't know what I'd do with Bella dead though… Life would have no meaning then. I barely survived when I left Bella knowing she was alive… How would I survive with her dead and not at my side?

I hated to admit it to myself, but I was selfish enough to favor the second scenario.

Yes, Bella would be damned for an eternity if she turns immortal, but isn't that what she wants? I remembered back at prom when she was so eager to be changed that she thought I would do it in front of the entire school…

Perhaps her thoughts about it have changed though… After all, her memory _was_ wiped away.

Did she still wish to become one of us?

I sighed, either way she would 'die'… Would she rather be 'dead for real' or be a dead, cold, rock?

I brightened considerably when another thought popped into my head.

Maybe Alice was wrong, maybe there _is _a way to go through all of this but keep Bella human and alive… Her visions aren't one hundred percent guaranteed. Carlisle once did a test and theorized that Alice's visions are 99.9 percent accurate… Could her vision with Bella be the 0.01 percent that went haywire?

_Dear brother, I know what you are thinking… A tad insulted that you don't have faith in my visions if I do say so… I'm a hundred percent positive about this one with Bella though! There is no chance whatsoever that you can avoid this, _Alice thought bitterly.

If only we could hide Bella! It was very much possible since Demetri can't listen to her mind to find her, but who knows how long we can keep that up?

It's very likely that Jane could torture one of us into telling her, and if any of us that know Bella's hiding place has physical contact with Aro, he'll be able to read our thoughts on where she is.

_Hey bro, _Jasper thought, my head immediately whipped back as I concentrated on Jasper's thoughts.

_She's real upset for some reason… I can't figure out why though,_ Jasper shifted uneasily. Probably my raging emotions were driving him wild.

I whipped my head around and stared at her.

Sure enough, I looked over at Bella and she was staring emptily into space with her mouth curved downward at the end. Her eyes looked like they were stinging with tears and it looked like she could burst out crying at any moment.

Bella cleared her throat, I looked at her intently, surprised that she had chosen to speak.

"Guys, I already know what's going to happen—" she began

I froze. How could she possibly know? No… I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Please don't feel bad, I totally understand why you have to do this," she continued.

I remained frozen, still and immobile as stone.

She knows of our kind… Well of course she does, wasn't my ID from 1901 she found a dead giveaway? I mentally slapped myself for being so careless with those papers.

But she said that she understands… Of course! She understands why we would have to put her into hiding, still very perceptive.

I looked at her face fixedly, trying to use her expressions to decipher her thoughts.

Of course she had to just mask her self with no emotion.

"Damn that shield," I muttered under my breath.

Behind me I heard Jasper and Alice stifle a chuckle, they found it amusing that I could not get into Bella's head.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

Her hearing was extremely sharp for a mere human's, the average mortal wouldn't have heard me say that—I'm sure of it.

I shook my head, silently begging her to drop the subject.

"What were you talking about just a second ago?" I asked, concentrating on her face.

She looked down at her hands to my disadvantage. Now I could not read her eyes. I had the urge to tilt her chin up so that she has to look at me, but I resisted the pull. It still felt too early to touch her—especially her face.

"It's just that, you don't have to explain to me what's happening…" she stammered. She knows. How can she possibly know? "I already know, its okay," she blushed, her voice broke again.

She had us all figured out. Now there was nothing holding the Volturi back. Before, if they came and she didn't know about our being, the Volturi would probably retreat with compromise. Surely they would not break their own rules.

From behind Alice and Jasper were murmuring once again—this time I was positive it was too soft for the human ear.

I turned around to see if Alice knew anything about this.

"I can't believe it… This is impossible," Jasper whispered to Alice who just merely nodded with her mouth open in a perfect 'O'. When my gaze met hers she simply just shrugged incredulously.

Beside me, Bella shifted uneasily in her seat. She played with a lock of her hair and bit her luscious lower lip. Her brow was furrowed in that cute way it always was and she appeared to be deep in thought.

So many questions formed in my mind, but I settled to ask her the simplest one:

"How… How did you figure out?" I asked somewhat calmly.

Jasper chuckled.

_Your emotions are one hundred eighty degrees different from your tone, _he thought.

"I don't know… I kind of had a hunch from the beginning," she explained, and I nodded. I guess our appearances with the pale skin and topaz eyes easily gave us away. Plus you add in the factor that she's a million more perceptive than the average human.

"When will I leave?" she asked.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up… How did she know she would have to go into hiding and leave?

How much did she _really_ know? Did she know the Volturi were coming to kill her?

"As soon as possible," I said reluctantly. I was already thinking of places to hide her where the Volturi would not look… There wasn't any one place that sounded any better than the others though. If the Volturi wanted something, they practically always got it.

_Tell her we have to hurry—that they're coming in about a week… Possibly more or less, _Alice thought.

"The Volturi will be coming in approximately a week," I told Bella.

Her eyes glazed over with what appeared to be confusion. Of course, she probably didn't remember who exactly the Volturi were.

"Oh, right. You don't remember. The Volturi are a very powerful old family of our kind," I clarified.

For some reason she still had that perplexed look on her face… I decided to elucidate a step further.

"You know, vampires like us, but they aren't vegetarians," I added quickly, enunciating the _'aren't' _part.

The bewilderment was still transfixed on her face, and now there was also shock… Perhaps a hint of worry too?

That's when it hit me.

"Wait… You didn't know that?" I asked with distress.

Like an old man, she shook her head slowly. I slapped my forehead with my palm.

I had made some incorrect assumptions. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Bella did _not_ know we were vampires from the beginning—I had just given it away myself!

I stole a look at her face and she unhealthily pale… I wonder if she is going to pass out. She's taking it a little worse than she did last time when she figured out the existence of vampires.

_Smooth move, Edward_, but Alice and Jasper thought. Sometimes their thoughts were so in sync that it was no wonder they were soul mates.

Bella's skin tone seemed to be edging towards a paler shade of white by the second.

I caught her hands starting to shake.

She was evidently afraid… In the backseat Jasper was cringing from all the emotions swirling around in my Volvo.

She opened her mouth, beginning to speak. I was impatient to hear what she had to say.

"Please," I she pleaded pitifully. "Don't _eat_ me," she shuddered.

With this, I had to snort. I know the idea of me killing her wasn't the least bit funny, but it was a tad amusing to hear all her assumptions. Sometimes I wondered what was going on in that little head of hers.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" I asked lightly… I did not want to scare her. It _was_ a dumb question though… To any human with smallest amount of sense, vampires meant death.

"You're vampires… Freakin' blood sucking, human killing, bat turning vampires," she whimpered.

I had to laugh at her definition of vampire. Although some of it was true, the bat turning was _too much._ Jasper must have agreed because he chortled harmoniously with me from behind.

Alice on the other hand was pitying Bella and tsking her tongue.

_Poor, poor, thing… She's probably scared out of her wits_, Alice thought. I looked into Jasper's mind and sure enough, she was right. Bella _was_ a hell of an amount of scared.

Instantly I felt bad for making her suffer like that.

"We aren't going to _eat_ you, Bella," I told her carefully. She looked at my skeptically, she obviously didn't believe a word I had just said. "No, really, we aren't," I told her as sincerely as possible. She must have seen my sincerity because she visibly relaxed.

Bella turned around to look back at Jasper and Alice for assurance and they nodded solemnly.

Now there wasn't a trace of fear remaining in her eyes and the shaking stopped. All that was left was wonder and astonishment.

I was glad that she seemed to accept the truth so easily, but one question tugged at the back of my mind.

"Bella, what did you think was happening?" I asked curiously.

She did not respond for a moment—instead just blushing my favorite shade of crimson.

I tried to wait patiently for her answer, but slowly my serenity was wearing.

"Well," she said, "I just thought you were going to get rid of me… I thought that you guys didn't want to be responsible for me and that you were going to take me to an orphanage or something.

Impossible—that was one future that would have never happened, I'd bet my Volvo on it.

I remembered earlier in the day when we had introduced ourselves to Bella and urged her to stay with us… How could she doubt us?

"How the hell did she get that?" I grumbled to myself.

"Don't vampires drink blood though? Isn't that the exact definition of vampire?" she questioned.

I knew better than to stray from the truth.

"Yes, we do drink _blood_," I said slowly, locking my gaze with hers.

The fear returned to her eyes and I saw her shift further from me. Her breath came out in short gasps and she slumped over in her seat.

I touched her shoulder and shook it lightly to get her out of her ridged position.

"We do drink blood, it's how we survive," I explained, but quickly added, "But… we live off of animal blood," I saw her breath out a sigh of relief so I continued, "We are special for our kind—like vegetarians in a way," she nodded and grinned. She should not have so much faith in us though so I added, "Don't be fooled though, there are our kind out there that live off of human blood."

She nodded again but did not appear to be afraid. Maybe she thought we could protect her—which we could, but not against the Volturi who had too many advantages over us.

She visibly relaxed again and got out of her stiff position. A small smile flitted across her perfect lips and it turned into a huge grin. I have to say I was appalled.

"Aren't you… Well I don't know… _scared_?" I asked.

She shrugged with ease. How could she be so peaceful?

"Well… You see, I'm a killer just as much as you are," she explained. I opened my mouth to protest… I was a trillion more times of a killer than she was. She held up her hand to stop me though.

"I've killed animals before by eating them… Maybe not the same as you do, but it's still technically killing and then eating the prey," she continued. How did her mind twist my 'bloodsucking' into _that_?

I was going to speak, but decided to settle for a simple awed head shake.

She looked at me victoriously knowing that she had won the battle.

Behind me, Alice and Jasper's minds were racing at a million miles per hour—maybe faster. I'm sure mine was too.

"Edward, she is seriously something else," Jasper said, also shaking his head with amazement. I nodded and confirmed his words.

Bella smiled, satisfied with herself, then her expression became confused again.

"If you guys aren't going to take me to some orphanage, then what's really going on?" she inquired.

"Uhh…" I started—

**TBC [To be continued…]**

**I want to thank yall for putting up with me and all my delays.**

**REVIEW! Please and thank you! **


	13. On the Verge

_**As a writer I appreciate all of your constructive criticism. Thank you. **_

_**++++ This time it isn't EXACTLY my fault that this chapter came out later than intended. [Although I admit that it is PARTIALLY]**_

_**I wanted a 'New Moon' flashback in this chapter, but I don't currently have my New Moon book with me! Plus, when I tried to get a hold of the eBook my computer had difficulties. **_

_**Needless to say, I don't have the whole section memorized by heart (like some Twerds {Twilight nerds} do) so I had to wait a while to get a hold of the book. I really wanted the chapter to be accurate though—thus a longer delay. [You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter]**_

_**Enjoy [Y'all still hanging in there with me and my delays deserve it… Thank you]**_

**Chapter 13: On the Verge**

**BPOV:**

_"If you guys aren't going to take me to some orphanage, then what's really going on?" I inquired._

_"Uhh—" Edward started._

Right then we turned into the Cullen's driveway.

"—we'll talk about it _later_. It's not the best time right now. We're running on a tight schedule," Edward finished.

This just annoyed the crap out of me. Everything was being put off until 'later'. How much longer was 'later'? Did he think I couldn't handle the truth? He was wrong.

I growled as I swung open his car door. Edward looked over me with his eyebrows raised—a reaction to my somewhat ferocious sound effect.

"Later, later, later…" I mimicked, annoyed. "I want to know _now_. I'm not a child, I deserve to know whatever you have going on here. Why do I have to go into hiding? What is with this whole Volturi thing? Hit me with the answers, Edward. You owe me," I vented.

He sighed and turned around to face me, this time his topaz eyes were frozen solid instead of that melted liquid butterscotch that I had grown accustomed to.

Suddenly the strangest feeling washed over me. It was a feeling that I hadn't felt before since I woke up:_ familiarity_.

I remembered seeing that exact same cold hard steely gaze somewhere before. A small gasp escaped my lips and my eyes closed as a flashback took over my mind.

_(Page 69+70 of New Moon)_

_Edward took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly at the ground for a moment. His mouth twisted in the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like liquid gold had frozen solid. _

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. _

_"You don't want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded placed in that order. _

_"No." _

Thankfully I was shaken out of my trance by Edward's cool arm. I don't know if I could have taken any more of the heart wrenching memory.

This time his eyes had melted and were deep with concern and fear, probably wondering what had just came over me.

I thought about what I had just seen. So during some point of our relationship he had left me. He had broken up with me. In the harshest way possible too… I'd rather hear the line: "It's not you, it's me." At some point he had not wanted me. He had left me.

I had to admit to myself, I knew I had been starting to fall for him. But amidst all the lust, I knew that something was wrong. I knew that _nobody_ could be _that_ perfect. I knew that eventually I would find a huge flaw in him. I was afraid of that. And I had good reason to be too.

I narrowed my eyes and my gaze evenly met his.

"You left," I accused.

He looked into my eyes, alarmed and uncomprehending. I scoffed at his reaction; he was a hell of a good actor here. Probably comes with being a stupid vampire. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You left," I repeated, pushing my finger to his chest. I tried to push him back, but I think my finger almost snapped in two. Damn. His chest was hard.

"Bella, love, what are you talking about?" he asked.

This just made me even angrier. How dare he pretend to not know what I was talking about? Furthermore, how dare he call me his _love_? I was _anything_ but that.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Edward!" I exploded. "You left me. I just had a flashback. You were telling me that you didn't want me."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. Then he did the most atrocious thing that he could have done. He smiled.

Not just a tiny little smile either, a full blown toothy grin.

How could he smile like that at a time like this?

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat. He did not respond though, instead his grin widened.

Still, my hormones betrayed me and I felt a tug at my heart, even though I knew I was supposed to be furious with him. He was breathtakingly beautiful when he just let go like that and showed all his true emotions on his angelic face. I shook those thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on being mad at him.

_Crap. _I thought to myself. I was getting sucked in. I knew it. I could feel it coming.

I tried my hardest to think of all the bad things about him, but for some reason, they wouldn't come to mind. He was just so beautiful… Almost too much for a mere human girl like me to handle. I tried to resist the pull, but I felt my facial features soften as the seconds ticked by.

Before I knew it, he had picked me up and was whirling me around chanting "You remember! You remember!" It took all my strength to not get caught up in the moment and giggle at his unexpected actions. I managed to stiffen myself and still look somewhat angry.

As he was whirling me around, I got a really good look at his face. The closest view I had gotten yet. I slipped into a slight daze at the exquisite beauty of his delicate features.

Suddenly, I had the same feeling of familiarity I had had a few seconds ago. I waited for a moment and sure enough, another flashback came into my mind. It was as if the emotions on his face triggered my memory.

_(_Pg 459-551 of Eclipse—**A/N: somewhat edited**)

_"Try on the ring to see if it fits," Edward pressed._

_My left hand clenched to a fist. _

_"Bella," he sighed. I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off." _

_"Fine," I grumbled._

_I reached for the ring, but his long fingers beat me there. He took my left hand in his, and slid the ring into its place on my finger. _

_"A perfect fit," he said indifferently. "That's nice—saves me a trip to the jewelers." _

_I could hear some strong emotion burning under the casual tone of his voice, and I stared up at his face. It was there in his eyes, too, visible despite the careful nonchalance of his expression. _

_I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion smoldered under the surface. He gazed back, the casual pretense suddenly slipped away. He was glowing—his angel face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that I knocked me breathless. _

_He started to kiss me senseless, but then pulled away. _

_He slid down on one knee, and I gasped in awe and a small amount of horror. _

_"Isabella Swan?" he started. "I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" _

_There were so many things I wanted to say, but I settle for the simplest answer possible, I whispered, "Yes." _

_"Thank you," he said simply. Soon after, he took my left hand to kiss each of my fingertips before kissing the ring that was now mine. _

That expression he was wearing right now… It was practically a duplicate of his glowing face as he slipped on his engagement ring onto my finger.

Then something else occurred to me.

Edward and I were engaged. Engaged. I had a feeling that we had a pretty serious relationship, but I never even though that it had gone _that_ far. Shouldn't I have a ring though? I couldn't have possibly missed one on my finger… Could I?

I whipped my head down and stare at my left hand.

No ring.

Where was that beautiful ring that I had seen in the flashback? Why wasn't it on my finger?

Then I paused and backed up a bit. Did I actually _want_ that ring?

If I wasn't mistaken, that feeling that had just come over me was desire. Did I have desire to be engaged to Edward?

No, of course I didn't… Or did I?

My thoughts were interrupted with Edward shaking my shoulder again, excitedly.

"What did you see?" he asked eagerly. He was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Uh…" I faltered. "Well, we were sitting on a bed and you proposed to me," I said awkwardly.

He abruptly stopped the happy bouncing and apprehension flickered across his face.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked calmly.

The question threw me off track. Frankly, I didn't know what to make of it. I answered as honestly as I could.

"Well definitely confused, where is my ring? Why isn't it on my finger?" I asked.

"Would you like it?" he asked in that same tranquil manner. His eyes were serious now.

Again, this question threw me off too. Truthfully, I did not want it right at this moment. I mean, I've learned a lot about Edward this past day, but I don't think I'm ready to make such a big commitment to him.

Yet, I did not want to hurt his feelings. I remembered how victorious and incredibly pleased he was when I had accepted his proposal in my flashback.

I hesitated to answer, and with that, his face fell a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized. "I shouldn't have thrown a question like that at you. Of course you wouldn't want it right now. After all, you barely know me," he laughed bitterly. I noticed a hint of frustration behind his tone and instantly felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way yet, Edward," I whispered solemnly, noting how I had worded the sentence.

"Yet?" his face brightened a few notches.

I smiled shyly and nodded.

He was quiet then, and appeared to be deep in thought. I took the time to do a little thinking myself too.

I couldn't help but wonder about my first flashback of him leaving me. Why would he do such a thing? He seemed so perfect right now and incapable of hurting me at all. I decided to not question him about it right away. I don't know if I could handle anymore new information. My mind was exhausted.

Unconsciously, I mentally reminded myself to ask Edward for an explanation some other time. I knew I wouldn't need the reminder though, I'd probably be thinking about it 24/7 from now on.

That wasn't the only area where he had some explaining to do though. He still owed me some clarifications on the Volturi and why they were after me. He should know better than to think that I would forget something like that.

Finally, I knew it wasn't the least bit rational, but what should have been the least of my worries was what was on my mind the most. I had angry vampires tracking and planning my death, yet I couldn't stop thinking about my surprisingly _very_ existent love life. I was engaged to _the_ Edward Cullen, probably the most beautiful creature to ever grace the surface of the earth. Alright, so maybe the engagement is currently put on hold, or even called off all together, but I had been the one Edward had chosen. Why I am speaking in past tense, I'm not sure, but just the idea of it all truly amazed me.

The turn of events surprised me. After all, one can only go through so many emotions in an hour. I had started out beyond furious with Edward and now I was on the verge of falling in love with him.

**Hopefully that made sense. Sometimes as a writer you totally know what you're talking about in your mind, but your readers don't really understand what you're getting at. **

**So I was wondering whether or not you wanted the next chapter to be this chapter in Edward's point of view or if you'd just like another chapter in Bella's that continues the story. **

**Just to clarify, if we have it in Edward's point of view, it'll have the exact same events as this chapter, except with his thinking. If we have it in Bella's the story will continue moving forward. **

**Please let me know with a review! Thank you. **


	14. You Asked For It

_**Hey guys~**_

_**So during the last chapter I asked y'all whether or not you wanted BPOV moving forward in the story or EPOV of the last chapter. This gives you a tiny glimpse of Edward's thoughts and also moves forward so I hope it can satisfy both groups. **_

_**I have this idea that I'm DYING to write about (another twist in the plot!) but I don't want to rush the plot too quickly so it probably won't come for a few chapters. **_

**_Oh, and sorry if you got a story alert email in your inbox for this story 3 times. It took a few times to get it right. _**

**Chapter 14: You Asked For It **

EPOV:

So much had occurred in the past hour from when Bella had had her rage blowout til when she just told me that I still had a chance with her.

_Dear brother, as much as I love seeing you floating on your cloud in the heavens above, you've got to focus. Volturi. Bella. Bad. _Alice thought towards me.

Those two words: Volturi and Bella brought me out of my blissful state.

I couldn't help but still feel a little bit of joy though. Sure, Bella had rejected my ring, but instead gave me something almost as good: _hope_.

Plus I could get even with her another time. The ring is still shimmering with beauty in my pants pocket waiting to meet with Bella's fourth finger once again. The only thing I had to have was patience.

I was still holding my usual grudge against fate though. Yes, I was delighted that Bella's memory had at least something left in it, but did her first remembrance of me _have_ to be when I left her after her eighteenth birthday party?

Though fate _did_ repay me by letting Bella remember my proposal. Thank god for that.

Hopefully Bella's flashback of my proposal to her was a sign that the bad luck was ending here.

_Don't bet on that_. Alice thought sarcastically. Sometimes I think it's her with the mind reading skills instead of me.

Suddenly dozens of glimpses of the future revolved around in Alice's head. She started to teeter from dizziness and Jasper worriedly attempted to keep her steady. Just listening to her mind was starting to give me a slight headache. There was too much going on.

"Alice? Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked with the alarm evident in his tone.

Jasper's head whipped over to me, his eyes pleading me for an explanation.

"She's having too many visions at one time. The Volturi's minds are fluctuating like crazy. They keep changing their plans and strategy. It's giving her a headache," I explained with frustration.

The Volturi were not known to change their minds so quickly and often. Normally they would make one plan and stick with it until their desires were fulfilled. Bella's case did not categorize as a normal circumstance though, so it's not surprising that the Volturi aren't using their typical procedures.

Alice was still staggering and soon after squatted on the ground. Jasper looked up at me again, and I just nodded assuring him that she was alright.

"Just a headache," I said.

Her mind was busier than it was accustomed to—causing uncomfortable headaches.

Being a mind reader, I'm used to thinking dozens of things at one time.

Finally, the visions began to slow and Alice regained control of her mind.

"Too many visions… Headache…" she gasped. She closed her eyes for a moment and the visions stopped.

"Maybe you should stop looking into the future for a little while," Jasper suggested.

Jasper has done many stupid things in his lifetime, but I think this is the stupidest idea he has given yet. Doesn't he give a shit about Bella? I howled in outrage.

Bella looked at me with fright and Jasper took a step back. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't hold in the helplessness and fury in me though.

"Absolutely not!" I roared. "We can't take any chances on Bella!" I panicked.

I knew it was selfish to cause Alice pain in order to keep Bella safe, but in my mind I knew it was worth it. In Jasper's mind it was not okay though. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Edward's right, Jazz. I have to keep track of the Volturi's decisions," Alice said.

It was quiet for a moment. Jasper finally nodded but did not speak. His eyes were still narrow slits.

The one who broke the silence was Bella.

"Oh Alice… Its okay I don't want you to get those terrible migraines! Stop looking into my futures for me," Bella begged.

I shot Bella a bewildered look. Her selflessness shouldn't surprise me anymore—but it still did. She was risking her life just to stop Alice's little headaches. I think Alice can take a little head pain for Bella's soul.

"Can you tell if they're planning to change her"—I paused to swallow—"Or kill her?"

"No! I can't, Edward! If I _did_ I would tell you!" Alice shouted infuriated. I couldn't blame her… She hated not knowing how everything would play out in advance. I felt the same way when I wanted to read Bella's thoughts but couldn't.

Jasper sent his signature waves of calm to each of us. I felt myself and Bella loosen up but Alice remained wound up tight.

"Stop messing with my feelings, Jazz!" she screeched.

This took all of us by surprise. Alice rarely 'lost it' like that. And even if she did, it was never directed towards Jasper. Normally she was the calmest and 'in line' in the group.

"Alice," Bella whispered. "I really think you should stop looking for the Volturi's decisions. I don't think I'm worth all this drama," she said quietly.

Alice's expression softened a few degrees.

"Oh Bella, of course you're worth it! I'm so sorry for losing it! I'm just not used to all _this_," she said motioning what had just happened with her hands.

Bella looked away but I heard her mutter softly, "I still don't think I'm worth all this trouble."

She must have forgotten that vampires had super hearing senses.

"Bella you _are_ worth it. I would give up my soul for you, love. Never doubt that…" I told her sincerely. Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement beside me.

Right on cue her cheeks heated up and she blushed beet red. She looked back up at me from behind her eyelids.

Cautiously I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. To my delight she didn't pull away from my touch as she did earlier. I sighed in contentment. I hadn't felt her smooth skin in so long.

I noticed Alice and Jasper quietly slip into the house leaving Bella and I on our front porch with at least a little privacy. They were obviously hanging onto every word Bella and I exchanged. They had not left to give us privacy. They had left to let Bella feel more at ease. I doubted they cared whether or not I knew they were watching us.

I looked deep into Bella's eyes again. She started to bite her lip and her heartbeat gave a gentle squeeze—then started to accelerate.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice and Jasper pull the curtains back from the upper story window to spy on us.

"There's something you should know…" I muttered softly, using all my strength to tear my hand from her warm cheek.

"What?" she asked startled.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You should know that"—intentionally making my voice seductive, her eyes widened. I stifled a chuckle.—"Alice and Jasper are spying on us from that top story window."

"Huh?" she asked then whisked her head up to find Alice and Jasper, but they had already sealed the curtains back up. Damn. They were quick.

"Where are they?" she asked. She was still peering into every window on the house.

"They're too quick for you," I winked.

She laughed and it sounded like so beautiful and pure. If I could, I would record her laugh and set it as the ringtone for my phone.

"How fast can you run?" she inquired.

"Pretty damn fast… If I do say so myself," I grinned.

"Faster than them?" she asked motioning towards the house where Alice and Jasper were.

"Much," I smirked cockily. It was true though, everyone knew that I was the fastest.

"How fast though?" she asked.

"Let's find out," I offered and to her surprise threw her onto my back and took off.

She was holding on for dear life with her arms around my neck. If I were a human and had needed air I probably would have suffocated by now. Her legs were also securely wrapped around my waist.

I ran to the local gas station, grabbed her favorite bag of chips which were Cheetos (At least they were her favorite from before she lost her memory… Hopefully that had not changed).

Personally, I could not understand why she would like those despicable cheesy creations. They left a sticky orange dust across your fingertips that stained whatever you touched. I tried one once since I was curious to taste what she claimed to taste 'heavenly' but ended up coughing it out like a cat with a hairball later on when I was alone. The dreadful taste lasted in my mouth until I went hunting again to wash out the taste with blood.

Leaving the bill (and a hearty amount of change) on the counter and I ran out of the store and back to the house all in merely six an a half exhilarating seconds.

Although many people were in the store nobody noticed me except for a slight brush of wind. I was going to fast for the human eye to catch.

_Show off_. Alice thought.

Bella's was still clinging to my back. I could hear her heart drumming through her chest and feel it pounding against my backside. Her nails were digging into my rock hard skin.

Sure, she was scared out of her wits, but it wasn't my fault. She was the one who wanted to know. Well now she knew.

She leaned down and I could feel her hot staggering breaths in my ear.

"Edward Cullen. If you ever, I repeat _ever_ try that again, I will _never_ do _this_ again," she growled.

At first I was confused—what did she mean by _this_ what did _this_ mean? She was so cryptic sometimes.

I opened my mouth to begin to ask her what she meant, but she suddenly swung down from my back and pressed her soft warm lips against mine.

**Yes, I admit that this was kind of a filler chapter, but I felt that we needed it before we hit the big guns… Also Bella and Edward deserve to have a chapter were they're a **_**little**_** less tortured (: **

**Also, I hope that wasn't too cliché of a chapter ending. I've seen it done a lot, but I really think it matches with what I want to do next. **

**I hope there weren't too many typos in here, but feel free to correct me if there were. **

**Please R&R (Brutality is fine. I can take it.) **

**Thanks. **

**--MTVicesk8r**


	15. Just for Now

_**It's been a while, so if you have to, go back to the last chapter to refresh your memory.**_

**Chapter 15: Just for Now**

EPOV:

_I opened my mouth to begin to ask her what she meant, but she suddenly swung down from my back and pressed her soft warm lips against mine. _

Oh crap.

I was _so_ not ready for this.

_Mentally_ I was more than ready—actually I was extremely eager, but _physically_ I was not prepared.

I had not been hunting in over three weeks. When I left Bella that faithful night before Camille climbed through her window, I had left to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Halfway to our meeting spot Alice had alerted me via cell phone that Bella was in trouble. Of course I then raced back to her house and did not quench my thirst.

Her blood did not bother me as it originally had, but when I was this thirsty, my natural instincts tended to overrule my sensibility.

I felt the venom pool in my mouth and my teeth were beginning to curl over my lips.

Her mouth was still moving against mine sensationally. I groaned internally—her lips were softer than I had remembered.

Without thinking, I took my hand and caressed it over her neck to pull her closer to me. The spot my hand happened to graze over was where her pulse was strongest. The familiar beat of it made me even thirstier. Animals and humans pulses sound very different—a human's at least a dozen times more appetizing.

Right now, Bella smelled delicious. Involuntarily I inhaled and took a whiff of her. Her scent was simply mouthwatering.

_Oh my god. What the hell was I thinking?_

Abruptly I pulled away from Bella and gave me a foot of distance between us.

I had pulled away so fast that she was still holding onto the air, with her eyes closed, and lips moving as if I were still in her arms.

Her human reflexes sure were slow.

Finally what seemed to be a millennium later (for me, but what was really only half a second) she dropped her arms and opened her eyes, realizing that I wasn't anywhere near her anymore.

"I knew I'm not _that_ good but was _it_ really that bad?" she asked quietly.

I raised my eyebrow, wordlessly asking her what she meant.

**I know how annoying A/Ns are in the middle of a chapter, but I wanted to let y'all know that we're switching to BPOV now. **

BPOV:

"My kissing," I replied flatly.

He had pulled away so fast that I was left making out with the air.

I turned away; I didn't want him to see the moisture building up in the eyes. A traitorous sniffle escaped my nose though.

"Bella," surprise colored his tone. "It wasn't that… Your kissing was fine."

I snorted. Snorting was good, it made me sound stronger than I really was. Unfortunately my plan backfired because it came out like a half strangled cry.

If my kissing was so 'fine' then why'd he pull away so fast? I could think of a few reasons right now. Hell, I could probably publish a book that listed every single reason of why he pulled away when I kissed him.

The biggest reason cannot be explained in words. Instead maybe I'd publish a picture book with pictures of him and me side by side. Just by looking at him you just _know_. You just _know_ why we did and would not _work_. He was unbelievably gorgeous beyond my vocabulary and I was just… Bella.

If he were an Aston Martin V12, I'd be an old rusted Chevy Pickup. It was as simple as that.

How could anyone look at us and _not_ why the 'plain boring looking girl' was with the 'Greek God'? It was virtually inevitable.

"Bella…Bella?" I was taken out of my train of thought as Edward waved his hand over my face.

"Did you have another flashback?" he asked excitedly.

I shook my head and muttered 'no'.

His shoulders slumped and the disappointment was evident in his posture.

"Oh. Alright, well tell me if you do… I have to go…" he trailed off and quickly darted away.

I shook my head and chastised myself for believing that I was good enough for _the_ Edward Cullen.

During that short moment that our lips met, I had the fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe, Edward and I were meant to be. That just maybe we were meant to be together... That maybe I _was_ worthy of all of him.

Flustered with all my self discoveries I made my way into the big house and sat on the clean white couch.

I thought harder and harder about what I had just confirmed. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

I rolled over and laid face down on the pillow. After a while it got hard to breathe so I rolled back onto my back.

A figure was looming above me and I immediately sat straight up.

While I was face down, Jasper had set himself on the other side of the couch. I had not even felt the springs in the couch squeak or felt his weight shift.

Jasper was looking straight ahead with a solemn look in his eyes. At that moment he looked so wise. Almost as wise as Carlisle.

"Bella," he began. "It's not what you think."

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"How are you to know what I think? You're not a mind reader," I accused.

Amusement crossed his face. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I admit that's Edward… Not me," he chuckled.

I gasped.

Edward was a freaking mind reader? He had heard every single thought that had entered my head. He knew everything I was thinking. He knew that I thought about him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

Oh my god, that meant that he probably heard me pondering about what he looked like _under_ his clothes. Damn. It. That's what I get for thinking perverted hormonal thoughts.

Some of this information didn't make sense though. If Edward was a mind reader, then wouldn't he _know_ if I had a flashback instead of having to ask me? Plus wouldn't he have known that I had no clue that his entire family was made up of vampires?

"He didn't tell you?" Jasper asked, surprised.

I shook my head. I was still completely mortified that he had heard me thinking about his body… He had heard me thinking that I thought his body was glorious.

My face must have been transfixed with shock and humiliation because Jasper started laughing.

_He must take pleasure in other people's pain. _

"Don't sweat it, Bella. You're the only one that he can't 'read'," Jasper explained.

I felt triumphant. Ha! Take that Edward Cullen— AKA Mr. Know It All.

"I can partially 'read' you though… But in a different way," Jasper added.

Oh my god… Could _Jasper_ have possibly heard my lust filled thoughts about Edward? That was almost as bad as Edward knowing!

"I can feel your emotions," he continued.

Phew. Thank goodness.

"Just a second ago you were feeling completely embarrassed when I told you Edward could read minds. Is there something explicit brewing in the back of your virgin mind?" Jasper winked.

I blushed and I swear Jasper scooted back a little further away from me.

His face began serious again.

"Dang it, I wasted all this time explaining to you about our special powers. Edward will be back any minute," Jasper sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you to not feel unworthy or ashamed of yourself. I wanted to say more but Edward's practically in hearing distance. Take care, Bella," Jasper rushed the words out.

I felt a small rush of wind blow past me and he was gone before I could blink.

I had no desire to face Edward at the moment, so I laid back down, curled on my side, and closed my eyes.

Normally I can't force sleep, but this time, I somehow managed to.

In a matter of seconds I drifted off to dreamland.

**Switching POVs in the middle of chapters **_**can**_** get annoying sometimes… But I really wanted to make this chapter longer. **

EPOV:

I left Bella for two reasons.

Firstly, I was having a hard time hiding the fact that I was disappointed that she didn't have a flashback. I did not want her to feel like she had let me down on something she couldn't even control.

That was the biggest motive… The other (smaller) reason was that I _really_ had to go hunting.

I ran to the nearest forest for a quick meal. Though I found two deer and one elk, only half my thirst was satiated since I was excruciatingly thirsty to begin with.

It was probably the shortest hunting trip I had ever been on.

The forest I had chosen to go to was kind of like a vampire's self serve, fast food joint. The animals definitely were not all that filling, but they would do.

I would still have to go hunting again in within a week though. Possibly even sooner, if Bella was going to start kissing me more.

I entered back into the house and followed the sound of her heartbeat to the living room, where she was napping.

Quietly I tiptoed over to her and stared longingly at her delicate face. Her left cheek had a dried up tear grazing over it. Had I made her cry when I left? She had kissed me and I had pushed her away. Yes, I was probably the cause of her tear stained cheek.

Hesitantly, I cleaned the dry tear off her cheek.

She did not stir.

Gently, I lifted her and carried her up to my room. Esme had not finished setting up Bella's room yet, so she was temporarily staying in my bed.

She was still dead asleep.

Maybe I could kiss her right now. No harm would be done… It would satisfy my desire and she wouldn't know…

No.

I could not take advantage of her sleeping form.

Instead I would just have to settle with watching and fantasizing about her.

Hopefully this is only temporary though. I want to be able to kiss her whenever I want.

**Please let me know if there were any typos or mistakes—this was unedited.**

**This chapter mostly held inner conflicts… Sorry for skipping around POVs. **

**The next chapter should have more 'action'. I have a great twist in the plot I really want to try out. **

**Please review. **

**--MTVicesk8r**


	16. The Alternative

_**It's been awhile… **_

**Chapter 16: The Alternative**

Halfway through the night I woke up and found myself in none other than Edward's bed. He must have placed me here once I fell asleep on the couch.

Edward. Just thinking about him made my heart flutter. I knew trying to have a romantic relationship with him would be a battle lost before it began. It was obvious that God had not meant for us to be together. _If_ we were meant to be wouldn't He have made me infinitely more beautiful or Edward slightly more average?

Slowly I turned over onto the other side of the bed, trying not to bounce the springs and make to much noise. It was unavoidable though. The bed creaked just slightly and it made me wonder how sharp vampire hearing was.

To my dismay, the door opened revealing a thin crack of light from the hallway. An Edward shaped figure loomed by the door.

"Bella?" Edward's harmonious voice filled the room.

I considered pretending to still be asleep, but decided he would probably see through my phony façade.

"Hi," I whispered.

He gracefully glided over to where I lay and plopped himself next to me. Although he's probably heavier than I am, when he sat the bed didn't creak.

"You know that I am terribly sorry about earlier right?" he asked, penetrating holes through me with his intense gaze.

"Yeah okay," I said, looking down and playing with my fingers.

He surprised me by taking my hands in his. I stared alarmingly at how they fit together. How they looked together. Both of us were ghostly pale especially in the dimness of the room. My hands shaped into his naturally, curving in all the right places.

I smiled and for once was thankful that I wasn't tan like all the other girls back in Phoenix.

"You've got to believe me, Bella. My thirst was just excruciatingly painful and I had to get out—quick," he continued. I raised my eyebrows at this new piece of information.

"You're blood calls to me like a siren. More than anyone else's. Normally I can resist the temptation, but when I'm thirsty it's easy to lose control," he explained.

I didn't know how to respond to _that_. I mean seriously, what are you supposed to say to someone when they tell you that you're a better drink than everyone else? "Okay," I said simply.

"You're okay now though?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now," he smiled down at me.

He nodded. "I think I have some explaining to do," he said slowly.

I sat up straighter. My curiosity about the Volturi had been eating away at me all night.

"The Volturi?" I asked hopefully. He nodded in confirmation.

"I don't know where to start…" he sighed. I smiled tentatively to encourage him.

"The beginning will do," I offered.

"Alright… The Volturi are a large group of powerful vampires. In a sense they're the rulers of our kind," he explained. I nodded eagerly.

"There are three brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius who are the rulers. They have their own guard. Each guard has its own special power," he continued. "The Volturi's main goal is to keep the existence of vampires a secret. If there is any disorder they will take care of it."

My eyes widened.

"I'm a human that knows about the existence of vampires," I whispered as I put the pieces together.

"Yes, you are," he confirmed solemnly.

"So the Volturi want to… _take care of me_," I stated, phrasing it in the way Edward had earlier.

No problem, the Cullen's could hide me. I thought vampires were smart, how could they have not thought of that? For a bunch of vampires they were kind of stupid.

"Just hide me," I smiled, triumphant that I had provided a solution.

He chuckled darkly, "We're not stupid, Bella," he chuckled. I blushed, that was exactly what I had been thinking earlier. "Unfortunately it's not quite that simple. The Volturi have access to an infinite amount of resources. As I said earlier, their guards have rare powers. One of them, Demetri, is a tracker who can hunt down anyone in the world. We have no choice but to confront them head on."

"When will they be here?" I inquired.

"About six days," Edward sighed.

"So soon…" I breathed.

I thought about the things I wanted to accomplish in my life. Instead of getting the chance to achieve my dreams in a lifetime I had six days. I had always wanted to do many things, but the one thing that stood out from the rest was to find true love. How can someone fall in love in six days?

"Aren't there any alternatives?" I asked.

"No," Edward said, his tone was firm and decided. To my suspicions, he looked down at his hands and squirmed in his seat. He was lying. I thought vampires were better liars than this.

"Liar. There is an alternative, isn't there!" my eyes gleamed.

"Yes, but we aren't considering it," he answered determinedly.

"I have a right to know what it is and decide for myself," I retorted.

He looked at me for a long moment and I looked right back. With a sigh he gave in.

"We could—but we won't—change you," he closed his eyes.

"If you change me will the Volturi back off?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's a large price to pay, Bella…" Edward sighed.

"Pah! Large price to pay, yeah right. It's small to me. Normal death is a large price to pay." I snorted. "I couldn't care less if you bit me now."

He frowned. "You don't know what you're saying. We are not changing you."

"Why not?" I insisted.

"It's not worth it," he said.

I gasped. He'd rather me die. Apparently I'm not worth being kept around forever.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, realizing his mistake in wording. "_You_ are worth it. But taking away your soul in the process is not."

I vision fuzzed red. "Is that your final choice, Edward? Is that _it_? Is this the end?" I exploded. "You're going to let me _die_ when you can save me. You're not even going to give me a chance. Have you ever considered that I really don't want to die?"

"Bella…" he whispered. His expression was pained. "It's not like that."

"I want to live longer than six days," I bit my lip to keep from crying. The concept of death terrified me.

He reached over to pull me into an embrace but I turned away.

"I would trade my eternity for your six days," Edward finally spoke.

I whipped back around. "Edward! How dare you even consider that!" I seethed. He had _everything_ that I wanted and he would give it all away.

"Forever is a long time," Edward said quietly.

"Six days is a short time," I shot back just as quietly.

"Don't you understand, Bella?" Edward shouted, suddenly angry. "Either way you're going to _die_!"

"No. Only one of your choices guarantees me death," I fought to keep my voice from trembling.

"It doesn't matter which way you go! You. Will. Die. Either. Way," Edward snarled. "There is nothing I can do," he threw his hands in the air.

He was giving up on me. There was no chance now. I was going to die.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, the tears poured out freely over the barrier. I slumped over and hugged my knees to my chest. I was angry. I was scared.

"Why wait?" I asked, hysterically. "Just do it now. There's no point in putting off something that's going to happen anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

"Vampires like blood right?" it was meant to be a rhetorically question, but he answered me anyways by nodding.

"You crave my blood, don't you?" I small smile fleeted across my lips. I already knew the answer.

"It's true, I do. But I can resist it," he answered. His eyebrows were still knitted together in perplexity. He didn't understand where I was taking this.

"If I die, I don't want it to be a total waste. If I died, I'd want there to be a purpose for it," I explained, looking him squarely in the eye.

He finally caught on. His eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again.

"How can you say that?" Edward asked frantically.

"Drain me," I ordered, a sickening smile graced my face. "I'm going to die anyways. Six days is nothing to me. If I die at least _you'll_ get some satisfaction. You're thirst will be quenched in a way like never before. You'll be in total bliss."

"No… No… Bella… You won't die… We'll find a loophole in this mess," Edward tried.

"Don't you see? We've already found a loophole. Changing me _is_ the _only_ loophole," I pleaded.

"No," his resolve had not wavered.

"Okay then! If you're not going to change me then kill me now. I don't want to mope around for six more days knowing I'm going to die. I'd rather get it over early. It's the best choice we have left. You should be happy. I'm willingly handing my blood over to you," I declared. "You will be living every vampire's dream."

"Go ahead, do it," I ordered.

His expression continued to entwine in more and more pain.

"Okay," he finally whispered.

My lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"Take your best shot," I grinned. I felt almost angelic that I was dying for a semi-good cause. I was going to be the best meal Edward had ever tasted.

"No, I didn't mean _okay I'll kill _you… I could never do that to you," he exhaled. "I mean, okay we'll change you."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows to see if he was bluffing.

I searched his face for any traces of false promise, but found none.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Oh! Thank you, Edward! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried and threw my arms around him. Tears of relief fell from my eyes. I hugged him as hard as I could, knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about suffocation.

His body was tense at first, but slowly he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waste to return the embrace.

"You know Bella…" he whispered in my ear as I wrapped myself around him harder. "You really shouldn't thank me."

_**Some OOC (out of character-ness) but that's just how the chapter rolled out. Plus, when you're under a lot of stress these things can happen to you. **_

_**I admit that this isn't my best work, but I'm proud that I even cranked another chapter out. **_

_**R&R [please]**_

**-MTVicesk8r**


End file.
